The Re-Creation Of Starscream
by Gage39
Summary: After Starscream is viciously attacked by Megatron and Soundwave the Star Saber mini-Cons and Swindle escape with him to Earth where Red Alert is faced with the daunting task of fixing the broken Seeker. Rated for non-con. Non-slash btw RA/SS
1. Soundwave Arrives

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 1: Soundwave Arrives

Warnings: Non-con (although not graphic).

* * *

The Decepticon base was abuzz with excitement and not a little bit of fear as word quickly spread amongst the few soldiers and mini-Cons based there; Soundwave was coming. The lone newcomer, Sideways, was curious as to why everyone was terrified but no one would answer him. Starscream looked terrified at the mere mention of the name while Cyclonus and Demolisher just shook their heads and went back to scrubbing the walls in a futile attempt to clean up the base. Even the mini-Cons sensed the fear in the air and huddled close to their respective partners while the unbonded ones clung to each other, not speaking unless they absolutely had to.

"So what's the big deal?" Swindle finally asked from his perch on Starscream's shoulder as the jet straightened up their quarters, subspacing all personal effects in an effort to hide them.

"The big deal about what?"

If he was capable of it Swindle was positive that he would have rolled his optics. "This Soundwave dude. Why are all of you so scared of him?" if he really wanted to Swindle could use their link to search through Starscream's mind and find out on his own but didn't want to risk losing the tentative friendship that the two had struck up.

Starscream hesitated then let out a long sigh. "Soundwave," he said carefully, "is a telepath. He can read a mech's mind and find out all of their innermost secrets and desires."

Oh. That didn't sound very good and Swindle said as much.

"As long as you have strong mental shields you should be just fine," Starscream reassured the little race car. "He can push his way through if he needs to but even Soundwave has his limits. We just need to hope that Megatron doesn't order him to search somebot's mind on a whim."

"That wouldn't be good," Swindle agreed. Megatron already knew that Starscream wanted to kill him but, still, it could permanently damage the jet if Megatron decided to tip the scales in his favor once again. Besides, Starscream was mentally unstable enough as it was; he certainly didn't need any more damage done to his circuits.

Two days later all of the Decepticons and mini-Cons were gathered in the throne room as they anxiously awaited Soundwave's arrival. When the warp gate activated all of the Decepticons (including Starscream who had never before stood at attention since Swindle's arrival) stood as tall and as straight as they could while trying to look like hardened, loyal Decepticon warriors. Even Sideways had polished his handlebars and Swindle tried not to laugh at how ridiculous they all looked. Well, he wanted to laugh but considering the fact that Starscream had spent two hours polishing Swindle until he positively gleamed, gave him extra rations and even spent half of the night before upgrading his firewalls the mini-Con thought it for the best if he kept his opinions to himself and drew no attention their way. Of course once he actually saw Soundwave he forgot all about keeping calm and mentally freaked out. That dude was scary looking! Over half of his face was hidden by a mask and he had a huge cannon resting on his shoulder. Starscream felt his nervousness and tried to send some reassurance through their bond but, seeing as how he was scared to, couldn't do much.

"Ah, Soundwave, good to see you again," Megatron greeted cordially as he rose from his throne.

"Pleasantries: unnecessary," the blue Decepticon said in a monotone.

"Down to business as usual I see," the Warlord sighed. "Well it's good to see that some things never change. You remember my elite troops of course?"

"Observation: elite is an overstatement. None of your troops are very efficient at what they do."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your fellow officers," Sideways spoke up.

"Fact; truth hurts."

"And that is Sideways," Megatron said. "And then of course there are the mini-Cons but they're not important."

Starscream fairly bristled at the insult as did Swindle but the Second-In-Command remained silent.

"Observation; Starscream disagrees with you about the importance of the mini-Cons," Soundwave said suddenly as he turned to face them.

"Oh really?" Megatron's voice sent chills up and down Swindle's spinal strut as he walked over to them. "Is there anything else that you disagree with me on?"

_Tell 'im no, boss,_ Swindle urged.

"Well now that you mention it," Starscream began much to Swindle's dismay.

Megatron's optics narrowed. "Soundwave," he hissed.

Soundwave stepped forward and grabbed Starscream's helm. The Seeker's orange optics widened momentarily then narrowed in determination. Swindle could feel firewalls moving from Starscream's processor to the link that led to his.

_Boss?_

_Don't worry, Swindle, I'll take care of you._

Then the link between them abruptly shut and for the first time since they had joined forces Swindle was left with only his own thoughts to keep him company. He watched as Soundwave ripped through Starscream's processor, tearing down the non-existent firewalls and digging through his deepest, darkest secrets. Then Soundwave stepped back and Starscream fell to the floor, Swindle just barely moving out of the way in time. The other Decepticons looked uneasy but none of them moved to help Starscream in any way or stop Megatron when he forced himself on the Seeker. Through it all Starscream didn't make a sound; instead he just stared straight ahead, his body shaking and orange optics wide but he didn't say anything. Swindle's attempt to break through the barrier separating their minds was futile. He wanted to stop Megatron but knew that he stood no chance against the mighty Decepticon so he just watched, his tiny fists clenching in fury. After what seemed like forever Megatron finally got up and walked out of the throne room, the other Decepticons following him.

"Boss?" Swindle asked as he knelt next to his partner. "Can you…can you hear me?"

Starscream still didn't speak; fluids ran from various parts of his body and his exposed wires sparked faintly. Swindle couldn't do much but he could at least replace the interfacing panel which he did, wincing when Starscream didn't even react. A sudden noise behind him had Swindle spinning around, half-afraid that Megatron had returned to finish the job and was vastly relieved to see the Star Saber mini-Cons instead. Despite having been linked to Starscream for only a short period of time before joining with Megatron the three mini-Cons had maintained their mind-link with the jet and he returned the favor by keeping a close optic on them and protecting them when necessary.

"We need to take him to the Autobots," Sonar said seriously.

"Agreed," Runway nodded.

"He needs medical attention," Jetstorm added.

"Will you help me take him?" Swindle asked. He knew Starscream would be appalled to learn that they had sought help from their enemies but they had no choice.

The three mini-Cons exchanged looks then nodded.

"Perhaps this will teach both factions that we choose our own fates," Sonar mused then flew over to the warp console where he punched in a series of coordinates.

"Just hang on, boss," Swindle whispered as he and the other mini-Cons somehow managed to drag the much larger Transformer over to the warp gate. Seconds later they disappeared from the base, leaving behind only a pile of energon to show that they had ever been there.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope you like it! Please read and review! Oh and updates on all of my stories will be sporadic as I work some very crazy hours and inspiration hits at the most inconvenient times.


	2. Unpleasant Surprises

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 2: Unpleasant Surprises

Red Alert had been having a pretty quiet day so far. No one had accidentally injured themselves or each other during training and he had even managed to go through all of their medical files and update them. So there was nothing to hint at the upcoming disaster when he decided to take a break and relax with a cube of energon. No sooner had he sat down then a bright light appeared in the room, as if from a warp gate. After the light had disappeared he un-shuttered his optics and felt his jaw drop as he stared in shock at the sight in front of him.

Starscream now lay on one of the berths, his orange optics wide as he stared at nothing in particular. An unusually large amount of energon covered his thighs and there were claw marks all over his body. The Star Saber mini-Cons and the Decepticon's own partner, Swindle, stood in front of him protectively.

"Fix him," Swindle demanded then stepped back.

Red Alert stared then leapt into action once he realized that Starscream was in serious condition. He immediately moved over to the jet and grabbed a nearby scanner that he used to gain readings. A scowl appeared on his face once the readings showed up. "Who did this to him?" he asked quietly.

"Megatron," Swindle replied. "But only after this creepy guy called Soundwave did something to his processor."

"Soundwave's here?" Red Alert hated the fact that he actually squeaked the words out then forced himself to focus on his patient.

"Red Alert, what's going on?" Optimus demanded as he and the other Autobots burst through the medbay doors, obviously having been alerted by the base's internal security system.

The medic groaned and glared irritably at the intruders. "I'm busy," he hissed.

"What's he doing here?" Hot Shot demanded, pointing his gun at Starscream.

"We brought him here," Sonar answered as he and his brothers stepped in front of the Seeker.

"You brought him here?" Jetfire confirmed.

"Of course we did," Runway huffed, crossing his little arms.

"He needed medical attention and there's no way we were letting the Decepticons go anywhere near him," Jetstorm added.

"Shut up and let the medic fix him!" Swindle shrieked.

"All of you get out right now," Red Alert ordered. "I really need to patch him up as best I can, ok? And that means the four of you as well," he looked pointedly at the mini-Cons.

"No way," Sonar crossed his arms and glowered. "We're not leaving Starscream."

"Look, I understand that Starscream ordered you to bring him here but…" Optimus began but was interrupted by Runway.

"Starscream's been out of it for almost an hour; if he knew that we brought him here he would blow a circuit. We did it of our own free will and the reason that we're not leaving him is so he won't freak out when he wakes up in your medbay."

"Yeah so why don't the rest of you just scram and let the medic do his job?" Jetstorm butted in.

"Prime, I'll contact you the second his condition changes, alright? Just go so I can do my work," Red Alert pleaded.

Optimus hesitated as he eyed the unconscious Decepticon then reluctantly nodded and left, the other Autobots following him.

* * *

Red Alert spent the next three hours working diligently. He patched up energon lines, replaced wires and struggled not to hunt down Megatron himself and kill him once he had time to look at Starscream's interfacing equipment.

"Some of the injuries are old," the medic said abruptly. "It appears as though Megatron's done this before."

"We…didn't know," Swindle said sadly as he looked down at his pedes.

"It's ok," Red Alert reassured him. "At least you managed to get him help this time. That's all that matters."

Swindle still didn't look convinced as he cautiously poked Starscream then leapt back. "He's still not responding," the mini-Con sounded disappointed.

"I've seen this before," Red Alert said grimly. "It's what happens when Soundwave uses his abilities to the fullest but I have to admit; I've never seen it done to this extent before. It's like Starscream didn't even have any firewalls."

"He didn't," Swindle admitted. "He diverted them to our link at the last second so Soundwave couldn't get to me."

Red Alert tried not to let the surprise show on his face. "That was nice of him," he said neutrally.

"Starscream's always nice to us," Sonar said suddenly. "He always tries to stop Megatron from hurting us even after Megatron ripped off one of his wings for doing that."

"So can you fix his processor?" Runway asked. "It's creepy seeing him just stare like that."

"There is a procedure that I could try," Red Alert replied cautiously. "But it's very dangerous and I would have to obtain both Optimus's permission and your own as well."

"Why ours?" Jetstorm wanted to know.

"Because I would be inserting myself into his processor and since it is an invasive process I would normally need Starscream's permission but because of his condition…"

"Can we talk about it?" Swindle asked.

"Of course. I need to go talk to Prime anyways. There's some energon in the cupboard over there; help ourselves," Red Alert turned and walked out of the medbay, heading towards his leader's office.

"How's Starscream?" Optimus asked pleasantly once Red Alert had let himself in and sat down.

"Not good," Red Alert sighed heavily. "He was raped both physically and mentally."

"Mentally?" Optimus frowned.

"Soundwave," Red Alert said by way of explanation.

"He's here?" the Autobot leader straightened, a frown no doubt under his mouthguard.

"Apparently he showed up this morning and for some reason Megatron had him attack Starscream. The mini-Cons wouldn't tell me why but I gathered that it had something to do with them. An interesting fact I thought you should know; the sexual abuse has been going on for quite time, Prime. Most likely going back to Cybertron and there is a possibility of spark-merging as well but I haven't been able to gain access to his spark chamber yet; Starscream somehow removed the medical overrides so that only he could open it."

"I just can't believe that even Megatron could do this. I thought that even he had his limits but obviously I was wrong. How anyone could do that to another bot, let alone their own soldiers is beyond me," disgust laced Optimus's words and his optics glowed bright for a second.

"Agreed," Red Alert sighed. "Another reason that I came was to ask permission to enter Starscream's processor and see if I could help him rebuild his firewalls and check that there's no permanent damage. I've already asked the mini-Cons and they're thinking about it but I thought I would go ahead and get your permission first."

"What are the risks?" Optimus asked warily.

"There is a slight possibility that I could accidentally get stuck in his processor," Red Alert admitted reluctantly. "Other than that the only real danger is my processor getting overridden. There are reports of medics that have performed such procedures only for the patients to cross over into their processors and then taking over their bodies."

Optimus was silent, obviously digesting his words before he spoke again. "Is it necessary?"

"Not really but I believe that it would not only speed up his recovery but I could also act as a confidant after that; he might be more willing to trust me if he knows that I've shared his experiences. Prime, I think I need to take this chance. I believe that there is a good spark underneath all that armor; he just needs someone to reach out to him. Please, let me do this," Red Alert pleaded.

Optimus sighed heavily. "All right you have my permission but I will be placing Hot Shot and Jetfire on guard duty outside the medbay just as a precaution."

"Thank you, Prime," Red Alert said gratefully as he stood and left the office in a hurry.

"You can go in," Swindle stated without preamble the second Red Alert entered the medbay.

"But if we even think for a second that you're hurting him…" Sonar's voice trailed off and the Star Saber mini-Cons grinned ferally.

"Understood," Red Alert said. He walked over to the Seeker and cautiously opened his helm. He winced at the sight of the crossed and sparking wires before opening his own helm. He attached the medical cable to both helms and then everything went black as the two processors began surging towards one another.

* * *

A/N: I didn't exactly follow canon at least character wise. I hated Thrust but I loved Jetfire so I just moved things around a bit. Hope you guys liked. Please read and review!

Oh and sorry if this chapter isn't the best but I promise that it will get better soon!


	3. Memories Part 1

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 3: Memories Part 1

Warnings: Non-con hinted at.

* * *

The sensation of traveling to Starscream's processor left Red Alert feeling more than a little nauseous but he forced himself not to purge his tanks. Seeing as how he was nothing more than a mental projection he quickly converted his stream of data into his own more recognizable form then took a quick survey of his surroundings. The Seeker's processor was certainly…chaotic was the word that quickly came to mind. Picture fragments floated around and voices came and went in spurts. The remains of what used to be his firewalls lay shattered all around Red Alert's feet and he winced.

"Starscream?" he called hesitantly as he took a step forward only to run smack into one of the fragments. Instantly he was swept into the fractured memory.

* * *

_Bright lights, a rather intimidating faceplate leaning over him. "Can you hear me, soldier?"_

_Was he supposed to reply? He didn't know how to do that. A nod, perhaps?_

"_Then get up; I didn't create you simply so you could lie around all day." He was angry?_

_Create? Then was the other bot his Creator? Searching, reaching out to that bright red ember only to be rebuffed. Why was he pushed away? Wasn't his Creator supposed to welcome him? Something must be wrong with him then._

"_I said; get up!" A hand grabbed him by the wing and yanked. _

_Pain quickly made itself known and a loud shriek filled the air. Why was his Creator hurting him? Creators were supposed to protect, right? Maybe he was being punished for something? That must be it; he had been bad so Creator had to hurt him. But what did he do?_

"_He's useless!"_

"_Accusation: wrong. Fact: he does not understand what you want." That voice was scary and it pushed him away too. Why didn't they want him?_

"_I want him to get up and fight," the first voice growled._

"_Suggestion: pull him by his hand and not wing."_

_Another growl but his hand was yanked this time until he was swaying unsteadily on his feet. He attempted to maintain his hold on the other but was slapped on his faceplate instead._

"_No soldier of mine needs his hand held."_

_Soldier? Was that what he was? He didn't understand that either but knew that he didn't like it, whatever it was._

"_Autobots: closing in."_

"_Well, soldier, it's time to see what you're made of and you had better not disappoint me or else you'll suffer the consequences."_

_Consequences. That certainly didn't sound like something he would enjoy so he nodded. The next few minutes were a blur of red and blue, of voices shouting at him and terror that sweeps over him even as he somehow brings his weapons online and listens in satisfaction as silence reigns in the aftermath of the blast he emitted._

"_Impressive, soldier, I didn't think you had it in you," the voice is only slightly mocking so he tries to reach out again but is once more refused._

"_Starscream," his own voice sounds scratchy and hoarse even to his own audio receptors. "My designation is Starscream."_

_A chuckle. "Spirited one isn't he? Don't worry; we'll beat that right out of you soon enough."_

* * *

After the memory had released him Red Alert collapsed on his knees, gasping for a second. That had definitely been more than a little unsettling. The emotions Starscream had felt then had been more like the ones you would expect to feel from a sparkling that had just come on-line and not a full-grown Seeker fighting against Optimus Prime, unless…no. Red Alert resolutely pushed that thought away and continued on his trek, keeping a wary optic out for memory fragments. Unfortunately the next memory quite literally snuck up from behind and engulfed him before the medic could flee.

* * *

"_You failed me, Starscream!" Megatron is furious, his optics glowing even more brightly than normal._

"_But I followed your orders to the letter!" Starscream is confused. He did everything that Creator, no Megatron, ordered him to do perfectly. It wasn't his fault the Autobots had anticipated the attack so why was Megatron beating him?_

"_I tire of your excuses," Megatron is coming even closer now, forcing Starscream to back into the corner, his damaged wings scraping the walls painfully._

"_Please forgive me, Master," Starscream begged, terror clouding his processor, leaving him unable to think straight. "I…I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please don't hurt me."_

_Megatron actually paused. "Whatever I want," he repeated. "You have no idea what you're offering, do you Seeker?"_

"_No," Starscream admitted. "But I'll do it anyways."_

_Megatron's next smile is unexpectedly gentle as is the hand that strokes silver faceplates. Starscream tenses, suddenly more afraid than ever before even as Megatron's other hand touches his wings. He's unsure of what's going on as an unfamiliar feeling begins to run down his frame, slowly gathering in that very sensitive place between his thighs. "Master?" he whimpers._

"_You did say anything," Megatron's smile looked slightly scary as he leans forwards and presses his lips against Starscream's._

_The Seeker freezes; that wonderful, unfamiliar feeling is still there but now his spark feels cold. Megatron is still being nice though so it hesitantly reaches out but is pushed away again, albeit more gently this time._

"_Do what I want, Seeker, submit to me completely right now and I might be inclined to grant your request," Megatron whispers._

_Starscream knows instinctively that Megatron is lying; that what he's asking is wrong but he can't help himself. If it means that his spark doesn't have to be so cold and lonely and he doesn't have to wonder what's wrong with him anymore then he has no choice but to accept. "I…I don't know what to do next," he admits, feeling his faceplate burn with embarrassment._

"_Don't worry; I'll teach you everything that you need to know," Megatron looks really scary as he comes even closer but Starscream forces himself not to move, not to give into his fight or flight instinct that is now screaming at him. It will all be worth it if he doesn't have to be alone anymore…right?_

_Once all is said and done Starscream walks out of the throne room, tears prickling behind his optics as he forces them to stay put. He is…not weak. He will be strong so that Megatron will be proud to claim him as his own Creation. He…he feels wrong everywhere and suddenly thinks that being alone might not be so bad after all._

* * *

Red Alert felt thoroughly disgusted and horrified with what he had just witnessed, no what he had just experienced. Starscream hadn't even known what was going on; Megatron had manipulated the young Seeker into satisfying his own twisted sexual desires and then told him how weak and pathetic he was. Red Alert had no doubt that if Megatron had suddenly appeared in front of him right then that he would have attacked out of pure rage. Suddenly, he was desperate to find Starscream, to see if he truly could help the Seeker. No one deserved to be treated like that and certainly not him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked. This chapter was actually very easy to write. If anyone has any suggestions for what should appear in future chapters then feel free to do so. Thanks again! Please read and review! Oh and I won't be updating this story unless I receive one review per chapter so if you want to read more, then please tell me.


	4. Memories Part 2

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 4: Memories Part 2

Red Alert knew that he was lost when he passed the same memory twice. He had done his best to avoid stepping into any other fragments but had a suspicion that the only way to find Starscream was by travelling via memory. He groaned and reluctantly stood still, waiting for a memory and hoping that it wasn't as unpleasant as the other ones he had been forced to experience.

* * *

"_Hey, Starscream, wait up!"_

_The Seeker reluctantly turned, mentally groaning once he realized that both Cyclonus and Demolisher were coming towards him. "What do you want?" he snapped, crossing his arms and scowling._

"_Whoa, no need to get hostile, buddy," Cyclonus raised his hands defensively._

"_Buddy?" Starscream repeated in disbelief. He didn't have any friends and even if he did he wasn't sure that he would pick these two as his first choice._

"_Yeah we just want to talk," Demolisher added._

"_About what?" Starscream's wings twitched in anticipation as he mentally calculated how long it would take for him to take down both of them with either minimal injuries or fatal ones._

_The two Decepticons exchanged uneasy glances then Cyclonus finally opened his mouth and said, "We were wondering if you would like to interface with us."_

_Starscream suddenly discovered that he was unable to speak as his mouth opened and closed several times. "What?" he finally managed to choke out. Surely he hadn't heard them right._

"_You heard us," Demolisher crossed his arms, a clear indication that he was just as uncomfortable with this as Starscream._

"_You don't have to say yes," Cyclonus threw in. "If you refuse we'll understand completely and we won't ever bother you again."_

_Starscream's processor was still having trouble working out their request. "Megatron won't like it," he whispered, throwing a look over his shoulder as if expecting to see the Decepticon warlord standing behind him._

"_Who cares?" Cyclonus threw an arm over the Seeker's shoulders, pretending to ignore the way he tensed. "So whaddya say?"_

_Starscream hesitated. He had never done it with anyone other than Megatron and while a small part was still afraid, still trusted their leader, a much larger part told him to go for it. "Oh why not?" he sighed. "But nothing too kinky or I'm leaving."_

"_All right!" Cyclonus cheered then began tugging on Starscream in an effort to drag him to his quarters._

_Demolisher just shook his helm but followed, suspicions about their leader slowly being formed even as he listened to Cyclonus's babbling._

* * *

After being dumped once again Red Alert took a moment to analyze the emotions that lingered with him for just a moment. If he was correct that had actually been a pleasant memory for Starscream; one of the few that he possessed and treasured. The medic smiled for just a second then quickly turned serious as he took in his new surroundings.

A fog covered the area in front of him and there remained one of the lone firewalls. It was in the shape of Starscream; he stood taller than any mech Red Alert had ever seen. He stared straight ahead, not reacting to the Autobot's presence. From behind the silent guardian the sounds of laughter floated to greet them. Red Alert hesitated as he looked at the firewall then quickly tried to walk around it. He was grabbed by a large hand and held in front of the faceplate.

"State your business," the firewall even sounded like Starscream.

"I'm Red Alert, the Autobot medic. I came here to check on Starscream," Red Alert said.

"You did not gain our permission," the firewall spoke again.

"I asked Swindle and the Star Saber mini-Cons," Red Alert said quickly as the hand tightened around his waist. "They said I could come in."

The orange optics dimmed then Red Alert was carefully placed inside of the fog. "Confirmation received. Please proceed forward."

"Thanks," Red Alert said then began walking forward, following the sounds. It didn't take long for him to emerge in a grassy clearing with a beautiful blue sky above.

Starscream sat in the middle of the clearing, his frame only half his real size. He was laughing as two indistinct shadows chased each other around a larger shape that looked suspiciously like Megatron's but was rather blurry. Four smaller shapes which could only be mini-Cons sat at the Seeker's feet, laughing along with him.

"Starscream?" Red Alert said hesitantly as he stopped what he determined to be a safe distance away.

The young Seeker looked up, his laughter quickly replaced by a look of sheer terror as he curled in on himself. "How…how did you find me?" he whispered.

"Your firewall let me in," the medic replied. "I just came to see if you were okay."

"Of course I am; why shouldn't I be?" only Starscream could manage to pull off looking arrogant even as he trembled with fear.

"The mini-Cons were worried about you, that's all," Red Alert said soothingly as he stepped forward. "I think poor Swindle was ready to tear through Optimus if we hadn't helped you."

"I didn't mean to scare Swindle," Starscream muttered, his wings twitching. "I was just trying to keep all of them safe."

"I understand," Red Alert said kindly. "Would you be willing to wake up now? I think that would reassure them more than anything else."

"What will happen to me when I wake up?"

Red Alert paused and considered. It was a legitimate question and, even though, he wasn't certain about the answer he gave the one that he wanted to. "Nothing will happen to you. You will heal and whatever happens after that will be your decision; no one else's."

"You promise?" Starscream's optics glittered for a moment.

"I swear on my Oath as a Medic," Red Alert said solemnly.

"All right then," Starscream slowly stood up and inched closer.

"What is this place?" Red Alert asked in an effort to calm down the Seeker.

"My safe place," Starscream said after a pause. "I come here when things get a bit much. That's my Trine," he pointed to the two smaller shadows.

"And the other one?"

"That's my Creator," Starscream stared resolutely at his feet. "The shapes aren't clear because I haven't met them yet."

"I'm sure you will someday," Red Alert held out a hand, not daring to make any sudden moves just in case he scared off Starscream.

"I should have met them already," the Seeker muttered as he slowly reached out his own hand.

"They don't know what they're missing," Red Alert smiled as their hands met.

Instantly Red Alert felt a familiar pulling sensation and panicked. This wasn't supposed to happen yet; what if he took Starscream with him? He made as if to push the Seeker away then froze when he realized that he could still feel the emotions rolling off of him. There was confusion, fear, worry and a deep longing to be loved, a longing that was being overridden by fear of being pushed away again. The medic groaned but didn't let go, he simply had to trust that his medical overrides and Starscream's firewall would prevent anything from happening.

* * *

When he came back online it was with a massive processor ache. His hands instinctively moved to disconnect wires then he froze as emotions and memories came back to haunt him but the strongest was anger; anger towards Megatron for harming him, for manipulating him all those years. A feral growl escaped his vocalizer and he brought his weapons online without even realizing it. An overwhelming desire to escape and destroy the Decepticon leader swept over him and he charged out of the medbay as fast as he could.

"Red Alert, stop!" the voice sounded like Jetfire's but he didn't care.

"Let me go!" he shrieked as strong arms wrapped around him. "I have to kill Megatron!"

"Maybe we should let him go, might save us a lot of trouble," Hot Shot suggested.

"Yeah but it won't help Starscream any," Jetfire pointed out.

At the mere mention of his patient Red Alert stopped struggling. He forced himself to calm down and powered down his weapons. "I'm fine now," he was vastly relieved to hear his own voice.

"If you're sure," Jetfire shrugged but let go of the medic.

"I'm sure," Red Alert assured him. "I need to go check on Starscream now," he sounded slightly dazed as he turned and went back in medbay.

"That was weird," Hot Shot commented.

"Extremely," Jetfire agreed.

"Sorry about that," Red Alert apologized to the mini-Cons who were once again gathered around the unconscious Decepticon.

"Is he going to be okay?" Swindle asked abruptly.

"I believe so," Red Alert nodded. "He merely hid his consciousness in a safe place so Soundwave couldn't find him. I made sure that he knew you were all worried about him."

The mini-Cons nodded but their worried looks indicated that they wouldn't be satisfied until Starscream was back online and able to screech at them again.

The next couple of hours were quiet as Red Alert double-checked repair welds and generally did his best to make sure that the Seeker was as comfortable as possible. He was just considering taking a quick break when Swindle's optics brightened and he moved so that he was in front of Starscream's faceplate. The other three quickly followed as did Red Alert although he made sure to keep his distance so as not to alarm the Seeker. Then Starscream shuddered and blinked.

* * *

A/N: Sort of a cliffhanger I guess. Hope you guys liked! Please read and review! And I am sorry for 'blackmailing' you but it does get irritating when ten people favorite/follow your story but not a single one leaves a review. Thanks again! Oh and the kids will be showing up soon.


	5. Waking Up

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 5: Waking Up

Space was beautiful, even to the untrained eye. Millions of stars twinkled, shining even brighter as they reflected off the polished chassis of the two Seekers flying through its vast emptiness. Everything was still and quiet, it would have perfect except for…

"I'm bored," came the predictable whine.

Thundercracker turned to look at his companion. "You're always bored, Warp," he replied easily.

"So?" Skywarp whined again. "There's nothing to do out here. Why are we flying this way anyways? Megatron told us not to go anywhere near Earth."

"Exactly."

"That didn't really clear things up, TC," the black and purple Seeker pointed out.

Thundercracker sighed heavily. "Skywarp, you are aware of course that we don't have a trine."

"Okay."

"And you are also aware that if we don't get a trine within the next million years we will go offline."

"I know that, I'm not stupid, TC," Skywarp was getting bored again.

"Megatron's second-in-command is a Seeker, just like us and he's also untrined," Thundercracker waited to for his partner to make the connection.

"Oh I get it," Skywarp brightened then frowned. "But how do we know if he's even our age? Unless he's younger than or just as old as us the trining won't work."

The blue and red Seeker heaved a sigh of exasperation. "Skywarp, why would Megatron forbid us from coming to this planet unless the Seeker that's already there is untrined?"

"But why would Megatron want to keep any of us from trining? It just doesn't make any sense; a Trine is infinitely more powerful than just a single Seeker."

"Because then we'd be powerful enough to take him down," Thundercracker replied calmly.

"Good point," Skywarp nodded in agreement. "I just hope that you're right about this other Seeker being our age because we don't have much time left."

"It's just a hunch but I'm positive that I'm right," Thundercracker's optics flickered with determination.

"Well I'll follow you wherever you want to go," Skywarp declared. "As long as I get to prank someone," he added as an afterthought.

"You and your pranks," Thundercracker shook his head fondly.

* * *

When Starscream first came online he was disoriented, confused. Misplaced memories swam through his processor, only serving to further confuse the young Seeker. Why was he thinking about his first moments online? Those memories had been locked away because he didn't want to think about them anymore; even after all these years the rejection from his Creator still hurt as did the subsequent rape and…wait just an astrosecond. He remembered that the Autobot medic, Red Alert, had appeared in his safe place. Was that just a dream?

"Starscream!" Swindle looked highly relieved as did the Star Saber mini-Cons next to him.

"Swindle?" he murmured, still trying to place his surroundings. The medbay didn't really look familiar although, judging from the Autobot medic standing there he was probably in the Autobot base. As soon as he registered the adult presence in the room he sat up quickly, ignoring the protests as he attempted to wrap himself around the mini-Cons in a desperate attempt to shield them from harm.

"Starscream," Red Alert said soothingly as he took a cautious step forward. "I'm not going to hurt you or the mini-Cons, I promise."

Starscream didn't believe him but, then again, he rarely believed anybody so he simply hissed, making sure to show off his fangs. A habit which had made more than one potential bully or lover back off without even having to approach them. "Why am I here?"

"We brought you!" Sonar said proudly.

"Yeah and we made sure to erase the coordinates from our spacebridge," Jetstorm added.

"Just like you taught us," Runway finished.

Starscream didn't reply, instinct propelling him to try and stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Red Alert chided as he rushed forward, placing a hand on Starscream's shoulder.

Starscream tried to ignore the physical contact but it was difficult. His entire frame still ached from Megatron's attack earlier and it was all he could do not to freak out right then and there. Fortunately the medic removed his hand, as if realizing what the problem was. "Megatron will be angry with me if I'm not back in time for monitor duty," he said quietly.

The medic's mouth fell open and he seemed to have difficulty forming words for several seconds before finally managing to say something. "Megatron just raped you and you're trying to return to him? In my opinion you should be trying to stay as far away from him as possible."

Starscream flinched at the words, desperately trying to hide the shame he felt now that the Autobots knew what Megatron had done to him. "But I have to go," he protested.

"Why?" Red Alert asked quietly.

Starscream blinked. "Because," he paused and frowned. Come to think of it, why did he have to go back? The only attention Megatron had ever given him was when the Seeker was being punished for something. Otherwise he seemed perfectly content to ignore his Creation's very existence. "I just have to," he finished weakly. Whether or not he was loved didn't matter; Megatron was his Creator and, as such, meant that he had to obey Megatron's every wish but there was no way in the Pit that he was going to tell the Autobots about their relationship. Knowing his luck Prime would have him offlined on the spot, either that or he would be confined to the brig indefinitely and he was positive that he didn't want to be trapped like that. Granted, Megatron had done the same to him before and for long periods of time but he still wanted to avoid it if at all possible.

"Starscream," the medic's tone and words were gentle as he spoke. "Are you trying to go back because Megatron's your Creator?"

All four of the mini-Cons turned to stare at their bodyguard, tiny mouths open in shock. Starscream didn't seem to be faring much better; he blinked several times and his air intakes began to speed up even as he started trembling, although from fear or pain was difficult to tell. Swindle was willing to bet on both emotions judging on what little he could feel via their link. It was still shut but overly strong emotions still managed to leak through.

"How…how did you know?" Starscream stammered his entire frame tense as he calculated the quickest route out of the base and back to the moon. Megatron was going to kill him for this!

Red Alert tapped the side of his helm. "I was linked to you for a short time and I accidentally experienced some of your memories while I was in there; I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

But Starscream wasn't paying him any attention anymore; his entire processor, everything, was focused on one simple thought; they knew. They knew that Megatron was his Creator which meant that they knew the Decepticon Warlord had yet to claim him as his own. They would all know that he was obviously defective because he would have otherwise already formed a Creator-bond. They wouldn't look at him and see a Decepticon warrior anymore, no they would look and see only an unwanted, unloved youngling and they would say that Megatron was justified in hurting him. Throughout all of the abuse only one thought had kept Starscream going and that was that the Autobots' pitied him. He had seen it before in Prime's optics when Megatron had dragged the Seeker off of the battlefield, already heaping verbal abuse on him for losing. He had forced himself to keep going so that he could prove to everyone (especially Megatron and the Autobots) that he was strong enough to take it; he didn't need their stupid pity. But if even the Autobots wouldn't feel sorry for him…suddenly he couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears, collapsing into a heap on the floor.

Red Alert froze for less than a second before he knelt down and wrapped his arms around Starscream, ignoring the way the younger one tensed. He chose not to say anything at first but instead cooed at him while rubbing his helm soothingly. His spark ached for the youngling; Starscream hadn't deserved any of Megatron's abuse but had endured it for centuries merely because the much older mech was his Creator. There were some bots Red Alert felt didn't deserve to be Creators and Megatron was now at the top of that list. How any Creator could stand to hurt their own Creations was unthinkable. Red Alert's adopted Creator, Ratchet, had been extremely gentle with him and had never once raised his hand against him. But Starscream…he had been abused in the worst way possible and thought he deserved it.

"It's going to be okay," Red Alert whispered.

"But I'm defective!" Starscream wailed.

Killing Megatron was now a priority; he was nothing more than a waste of space and it would be a great service to humanity. He might even get a medal for it but, as long as Starscream still had…whatever it was that he felt for Megatron it wouldn't help him any.

"No you're not," Red Alert replied.

"But if I'm not defective then why hasn't he formed a Creator-bond with me?" confusion and desperation and a sense of longing were mixed in with the words.

Red Alert sighed heavily and thought about how to best explain this to someone who had never experienced love. "Because he's incapable of feeling anything but hate," he settled on.

Starscream frowned. "He…he promised. He said that if I did whatever he wanted he'd bond with me."

"Did you do whatever he wanted?"

Red tinged the silver faceplate as Starscream tried not to look at the medic. "Almost," he whispered. "All I have to do now is defeat the Autobots and he'll do it." He sounded eager yet disbelieving.

"Starscream," Red Alert said carefully. "I know that you're not stupid; in fact you're brilliant but you are deluding yourself if you honestly think that Megatron is ever going to acknowledge you. If he was going then he would have done it by now."

"But he's my Creator," Starscream whispered.

Red Alert wanted to bang his helm against the wall but restrained himself. Deciding that a change in topic was probably for the best he asked, "How are you feeling now? Is there any pain?"

Starscream assessed himself quickly. His self-repair systems were already kicking in and the medic had done some pretty decent repairs. The only thing that really hurt right now was his spark and his interfacing equipment. "I feel ready to leave," he responded.

"As your medic I can't, in good conscience, allow you leave until you are fully healed," Red Alert pointed out.

"I'll be fine," Starscream hissed as he began trying to extract himself from the embrace. Megatron would occasionally hug him but since it always led to more pain he wasn't exactly fond of them.

"There are two armed guards outside the door. If you attempt to leave before I let you they will stop you," Red Alert really, really hated to threaten Starscream like that but it was the only way to keep the Seeker safe.

"I remember that you said it was my decision to do whatever I wanted after I woke up," Starscream said slowly.

"I know and I will let you leave if you insist on it but at least stay for a few days so your wounds can heal. It won't do you much good to return to Megatron in this condition because he could wind up offlining you next time."

"I can leave whenever I want?" Starscream clarified after careful consideration.

"Yes," Red Alert sighed. He didn't want the Seeker to leave but he had made a promise after all.

"I suppose that two days couldn't hurt," Starscream decided.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review! If you have any suggestions please let me know! Thanks again for reading!


	6. Reasoning

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 6: Reasoning

Megatron was mad, correction, he was _furious._ When Starscream hadn't shown up for monitor duty he had sent Cyclonus to collect him from the throne room only for the helicopter to report that he wasn't there. A quick search of the base revealed that the four mini-Cons Starscream had been…attached to at one point or another were also missing. Megatron was thoroughly convinced that the Seeker had stolen them in yet another desperate attempt to gain his Creator's attention, something that any other mech would have given up on long ago. Soundwave wasn't so sure though and retreated to his quarters after listening to Megatron throwing his little temper tantrum (just like Starscream did so often, the cassette thought sourly) so he could think and ponder over the day's events.

As a thoroughly analytical mech Soundwave had reasons for everything that he did even if they seemed cruel to the unknowing mind. He had joined the Decepticons because he believed in their cause and he still did, to an extent, but he was growing uncertain of Megatron's role in the war. The cassette had long ago accepted that lines would have to be crossed and boundaries pushed to their limits if they were to win but one could only push so far before something snapped. As a Creator himself Soundwave often had difficulty harming younglings especially since one of his own had defected. Laserbeak had disagreed with Soundwave on how the war was to be won and had joined the Autobots as a result, both mechs taking precautions that their relationship not be found out as it could negatively affect both of them. But that didn't mean they were adverse to…meeting occasionally to find out how the other was doing.

All in all Soundwave probably would have never acted against Megatron or doubted him had it not been for Starscream. When the Decepticon Warlord approached both him and Shockwave about wanting to create a truly unstoppable soldier Soundwave had been a little shocked especially when he found out just _whose_ coding they would be using. He had told Megatron that it was a bad idea to mix such opposite codings but his warnings had been ignored and he had been ordered to oversee construction of a frame for the new soldier. As the most ferocious of all warriors it was no surprise when a Seeker frame had been created. All identifying features such as optics, teeth and even basic paint designs had been left alone as a mindless drone would have no need to appear unique.

Soundwave had been there for Starscream's 'birth' and was shocked when he realized that the Seeker was nothing more than a sparkling. He had hoped, had prayed to whatever gods they had, that he would be nothing more than a drone but no of course not. It was such a…Megatron thing to do, to develop sentience when he wasn't supposed to, against all odds. Come to think of it, Megatron hadn't been pleased then either but Starscream hadn't cared; he was too busy trying to figure out why he didn't have a Creator-bond and adjusting the frame to his liking. Soundwave wouldn't have necessarily _minded_ forming one but Megatron had already decided that the Seeker would belong to him and only him.

Time and circumstance had taken Soundwave to the opposite end of Cybertron for three million years and when Megatron visited with Starscream in tow he had been shocked at the changes wrought in the Seeker. He no longer gazed at Megatron with worshipful, loving optics; they were now filled with bitterness and distrust. Old and new scars, artfully hidden under a new coat of paint were still visible to the cassette's watchful optics. Ravage, his oldest Creation, had dutifully spied on the two while they stayed in Soundwave's home and reluctantly reported what she had seen and heard.

That was when Soundwave had first begun to question the wisdom of letting Megatron continue to rule their army. Was this what Cybertron would be like after he had won? A planet full of half-dead mechs and femmes ruled by an insane madman who loved nothing more than to torture his own Creation? A quick processor scan revealed that Starscream was also having similar feelings but he wasn't very likely to act on them; he was too afraid of incurring Megatron's wrath to ever be a threat. So Soundwave broke one of his rules and 'suggested' to the Seeker that the best way to gain his Creator's approval and affection was to defeat him and take over the Decepticon army. Of course Soundwave was more than willing to act as Starscream's advisor afterwards and, perhaps, even a Creator as well.

One thing no one, neither Megatron nor Soundwave had taken into account though was the mere fact that Starscream was still a sparkling. He had the frame of an adult but the processor of a sparkling, a combination which had, on more than one occasion, resulted in some very interesting outbursts and some slight mental instability. His fighting style was also erratic and a source of confusion to both Autobots and Decepticons alike as they tried to figure out the enigmatic second-in-command. Not even Megatron could understand Starscream (despite his claims to the contrary) and simply punished him instead. Soundwave had tried to read Starscream's thoughts once but was left with a processor ache and an intense bout of vertigo. All the suggestions in the world couldn't slow down the fast moving thoughts, confirming Soundwave's suspicions that his Seeker programming was taking over, not only granting him with special abilities but cursing him with needs that he didn't fully understand.

Seekers were fundamentally different from ground-pounders in more than one way and even when Soundwave had pointed out that Starscream would _offline_ if not provided with a Trine Megatron had simply laughed and said good riddance. Cold fury had burned in Soundwave's spark and so he had called the Seeker into his private chambers doing his best to ignore the fear he could feel buried underneath the cold nonchalance and taught him how to hide a part of his consciousness away; a part that Megatron could never breach, could never destroy. Then he told him what little he knew of Seekers and sent him back to Megatron.

The next time they met was on the moon that orbited the planet of disgusting organics below; Starscream stood straight and proud, his optics glinting with rebellion as he smirked at Megatron. Soundwave felt slightly proud of the Seeker and considered his options. If there was ever a chance for Starscream to escape then this would be it. The Autobots down below would readily accept him if he showed up after one of Megatron's 'bonding sessions'. A quick scan of his mini-Con's processor told him everything else that he needed to know and Soundwave reacted accordingly. An Autobot would have strived to get Starscream away without any more damage but Soundwave wasn't an Autobot; he was a Decepticon and, as such, his best weapons were deceit and trickery. A few words casually tossed out and then the order was given.

Soundwave knew how Starscream would react; he knew that all of his firewalls would be sent to protect the mini-Con, leaving his mind open to the telepath's attack. He spared no mercy; he reminded Starscream of every time he had been raped and abused, of every time Megatron had denied the Seeker of what he had been promised, what he _needed_. He made sure that Starscream would never forget that he was a victim even if he refused to acknowledge it.

Perhaps his actions had been a little cruel he mused but if it was what was needed to save Starscream then it was worth it. Maybe he could even arrange for the information about Starscream's other Creator to slip out but it would have to be done very carefully…

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review! Sorry it's not as long as the other one but Soundwave is a mech of few words after all! Hopefully I can post another chapter before the weekend is over but it all depends on whether or not you click that 'review' button. Thanks again!

A/N/N: And a quick clarification; Soundwave can't read Starscream's thoughts but he can pick up on feelings occasionally but it takes a lot of effort.


	7. Confrontation

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 7: Confrontation

It took some doing but Red Alert finally managed to convince Starscream to lie back down on the berth while he went and talked to Prime again.

"How's he doing?" Prime asked once Red Alert had sat down.

"That depends on who you ask," Red Alert groaned. "According to Starscream he is just fine and ready to go back to the Decepticons. On the other hand I think he should stay for a while but that's just my professional and personal opinion."

"He wants to go back?" Optimus looked startled, as if shocked that anyone could want to return to a place where they had been abused.

"Unfortunately," the medic sighed. "I've managed to convince him to stay for a couple of days so his injuries can heal but he seems set on leaving after that."

"Why?"

"I…can't answer that, Prime. Patient-doctor confidentiality clause and all that," Red Alert said quickly.

Optimus narrowed his optics suspiciously but he didn't push it. "Is there any way we can keep him here? I don't like the idea of him returning to Megatron."

"Neither do I but the only way I can think of would probably be if the mini-Cons wanted to stay here. Starscream seems to care about them a great deal but I suspect they have a lot to talk about first. Prime, I would like to keep the exact reason for Starscream's presence on the base to be kept a secret."

"Understood," Optimus nodded. "Do you think it would be possible for me to talk to him? Perhaps I can convince him to stay."

"I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything. I thought I might show him around later if that's all right with you."

"I don't see any harm in that. Keep me updated on how he's doing, Red Alert."

"Will do, sir," Red Alert stood then left.

Starscream was uncharacteristically quiet when Red Alert returned and he stayed that way for several hours despite the medic's attempts to get him to talk. The Seeker simply ignored him and remained curled up in a fetal position, the mini-Cons perched on various parts of his body. They didn't speak either although, judging by the way their optics flashed and their wings trembled and engines rumbled they were having a private, internal conversation. At one point Starscream reached a hand up and petted all of them soothingly before returning to his fetal position.

"I'm going to refuel," Red Alert announced. "Would the five of you like to accompany me?"

"What will the other Autobots say?" Starscream asked quietly.

"Nothing," Red Alert said firmly. "They know that you're here and I'm hoping that Prime's already had a talk with them about behaving themselves."

Starscream hesitated, his orange optics sweeping over Red Alert, as though searching for something.

"I'm pretty sure your mini-Cons are getting thirsty by now," the medic continued.

"Very well," Starscream said at last as he began to sit up, the mini-Cons already searching for new positions on his shoulders.

Red Alert felt slightly elated at his minor victory but forced himself not to show any emotion. The more comfortable Starscream felt here the more likely he was to remain. He waited until the Seeker was standing then walked out of the medbay, leading the way to what the humans had dubbed the dining room. Of course, he reflected upon entering, perhaps he should have called ahead to let Prime know they were coming.

Hot Shot, Sideswipe and Blurr immediately jumped to their feet, weapons at the ready. Jetfire got up as well but he seemed more intent on stopping the other three than anything else. The only ones who hadn't moved were Scavenger and Smokescreen. Starscream tensed and hurriedly ducked behind Red Alert, his hands moving protectively over the mini-Cons.

"Stand down, soldiers," Optimus stated firmly as he entered the room. "Starscream is our guest and you will treat him as such."

"Sorry, Optimus," Hot Shot apologized. "Old habits and all that."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," the Autobot leader pointed out.

"We're sorry, Starscream," Hot Shot said.

The Seeker looked surprised then hesitantly nodded. "It's all right. If you were at our base I have no doubt that we would react the same way."

"Assuming Cyclonus didn't accidently shoot you all first," Scavenger snorted.

Starscream glowered at the temporary Decepticon. "Cyclonus is merely a little over enthusiastic," he hissed. "That's not his fault; it's his programming."

"Just like it's in your programming to betray Megatron?" Scavenger smirked.

"And here I thought Hot Shot would be the problem," Jetfire muttered.

"Okay you two knock it off," Hot Shot said with authority in his voice.

"Keep it up and I'll take you on first," Starscream hissed.

"Yeah right," the yellow sports car snorted. "Like you'll ever be able to beat me, Starscream."

"Actually, Hot Shot, if you're ever going to win against Starscream this will probably be the only time you ever have to do it," Scavenger spoke up.

"Hey! I've beaten him before!" was the outraged reply.

"Congratulations, you've managed to defeat a half grown Seeker running at forty-five percent optimal capacity. Good going," Scavenger's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"What do you mean 'half grown'?" Optimus asked sharply.

"How did you know I'm not an adult?" Starscream demanded, stepping out from behind Red Alert, his wings twitching.

"Because I've seen full grown Seekers fight before and you are most definitely not one. They are completely unbeatable not to mention the fact that you don't have a Trine yet."

"You mean to tell me that all this time I've been fighting someone younger than me?" Hot Shot yelped.

"And I've been beating you too," Starscream sneered. "Even at forty-five percent optimal capacity. Just wait until I'm full grown and then we'll see who wins."

"Assuming you even live that long," Scavenger chimed in, earning himself another glare from the Seeker.

"Hold on," Optimus held up a hand. "Are you telling me that all of the Decepticons are running on less than half of their optimal capacity?" he looked oddly enraged at the statement.

"Actually it's just me," Starscream admitted. "Everyone else gets to run at sixty-five or so but no higher. Megatron's probably the only one who runs at one hundred percent."

"Well while you're here, Starscream, you are welcome to help yourself to as much energon as you and the mini-Cons need," Optimus said.

"Uh, thanks," the Seeker sounded surprised and more than a little wary as he eyed the much bigger mech.

Red Alert decided that it was time to hurry this conversation up. He could sense that his patient felt more than a little uneasy surrounded by his enemies so he guided them over to a table while he retrieved the energon. Starscream eyed the energon warily and scanned it, obviously checking for contaminants before allowing the mini-Cons to drink it.

"Has anyone _ever_ poisoned your energon?" Hot Shot asked from the next table.

Red Alert turned and glared at the younger mech. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut!

"A few times," Starscream replied, making a face at the taste.

"Why?"

"We need to go," Red Alert said quickly. He could sense Starscream's growing agitation and wanted nothing more than to avoid a fight.

Optimus seemed to share his opinion because he moved to stand behind Hot Shot, a large hand resting on the yellow shoulder. "Starscream is our guest. While he is here he will be left alone. He is not our enemy and he won't be treated like one, is that understood?"

"So is he defecting?" Smokescreen asked.

"Never!" Starscream declared, one hand already going to his wing sword.

"We're back to the medbay right now," Red Alert said firmly.

Starscream hissed at the other Autobots but followed the medic out of the room, his mini-Cons making rude gestures as they left.

"So if he's not defecting then why is he here?" Hot Shot asked.

"Megatron beat him up again?" Scavenger asked casually.

"You could say that," Optimus sighed. "He's staying with us for a few days until he's completely healed and if I hear about anymore confrontations like this one then I will not be happy."

"Yes, sir," everyone said in unison.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know this chapter isn't my best but I'm much better at writing out stuff like the last two chapters, instead of this. I promise the next one will be much better. Please read and review!


	8. Alexis

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 8: Alexis

"So how long are you going to be staying here?" Alexis asked curiously from her position atop one of the medbay berths the next day.

"Just for a few days," Starscream replied cautiously. Just because the human girl was small didn't mean that she wasn't dangerous. After all the mini-Cons were extremely small but could pack a powerful punch. "And then I'm going back to the Decepticons."

"Why?"

Red Alert mentally groaned as he continued sorting through his medical tools. Why did everyone keep on asking that question? Granted he could understand why they were curious but all it did was make Starscream mad and then Red Alert would be forced to listen to him hiss and rant for awhile until he calmed down again.

"Because I'm a Decepticon," the Seeker continued watching her.

"Okay," she shrugged. "Do you like it here?"

"It is very different from the Decepticon base," he said neutrally.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Red Alert watched this exchange with no small amount of surprise. He would never have thought Starscream capable of actually carrying on a conversation with the tiny organic but when he thought about it he supposed it did make sense. Technically the two were about the same age so it was only logical that they get along.

"So how long have you been with the Decepticons?" was her next question.

"Seven million years," Starscream said stiffly.

"That's a long time," Alexis blinked in astonishment.

"Not really; we Transformers live much long than you humans," the Decepticon sounded rather haughty.

"So how old are you guys anyway? I'm eleven."

"I am twenty-five million years old," Red Alert replied.

"Seven million," Starscream said at last, refusing to meet the human's eyes.

"And in human terms?" Alexis prodded. The difference in their ages was obvious even to her and she wanted to know how their ages translated in her mind.

"I would be close to twenty-eight I believe and Starscream would be your age," the medic replied.

"Oh," she absorbed the information quietly. "So you've been part of the Decepticons for seven million years and you're seven million years old."

"Correct," Starscream was starting to look uncomfortable.

"So you were technically a baby when you joined the Decepticons. How did that work out exactly?"

Starscream hesitated. "I was placed in an adult frame when I was sparked. That way Megatron didn't have to wait for me to grow up."

Alexis looked appropriately horrified. "That's terrible," she gasped. "How did you handle growing up like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Starscream's wings began flickering agitatedly.

"So what do you want to talk about?" the girl seemed to have no problem switching subjects.

"Uh," Starscream looked lost. As a general rule the Decepticons didn't usually engage in small talk unless they were discussing the latest torture tactics or Cyclonus was trying to find someone to interface with. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why do you hate the Autobots?"

"Because I'm a Decepticon," the Seeker looked slightly confused as to why she was even asking.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "That doesn't answer my question. Why do _you_ personally hate the Autobots?"

"I've…never thought about it before," he shifted on the berth uneasily. "Megatron always despised everything that they stood for so I did too."

"I thought you wanted to take over the Decepticons? That's what the others have been telling me anyways," Alexis continued, ignoring the way her mini-Con Sureshock kept trying to get her to shut up. He didn't see why she wanted to talk to Starscream; he was scary!

"Megatron only respects power," he said slowly. "If I can defeat him and take over the Decepticons then he'll respect me to."

Red Alert sighed heavily. He could easily guess the rest of it as well; it was, no doubt, just an elaborate attempt to get his Creator's attention albeit in a thoroughly Starscream fashion. The Seeker did have a good point though about Megatron but even if he did defeat the Warlord more than likely his wish wouldn't be granted. Somehow the medic suspected that Starscream already knew that but chose to continue deluding himself. Red Alert couldn't blame him; if he were in the Seeker's situation he suspected that he would probably follow the same path of self destruction.

"If you're sure," Alexis sounded doubtful but, thankfully, didn't press the issue. "So what are you going to do after the war ends?"

"That really just depends on who wins. If the Autobots win I will either be imprisoned for life or, hopefully, sentenced to death. If we win…I'm not sure what my fate will be," he frowned.

Alexis latched onto the middle of his statement. "Why would you rather die than be imprisoned? I should think it would be the opposite."

Starscream brightened at the opportunity to explain something that only he would know to someone who seemed willing to listen. "Seekers are highly claustrophobic. If we remain on the ground or trapped without the ability to fly we can and will go insane. We lose all control of our most basic functions and will think of nothing but getting back into the air. I remember Megatron locked me up once and when I finally got free I tore through at least fifty Decepticons before I realized that I could fly again. Needless to say he only does that now if he's really mad at me."

Red Alert's opinion of the Decepticon leader was declining at a tremendous rate. That would certainly explain some of the Seeker's instability especially when coupled with his true age. Cybertronians were considered full grown at ten million, the human equivalent of eighteen and Optimus had strict rules about age limits. Even Hot Shot had been fourteen million before he was allowed to join the front lines.

"So what do you want to do after the war?" Alexis asked again.

"Go to the Cybertronian Science Academy," Starscream said promptly.

"You want to be a scientist?" Red Alert joined in the conversation.

"Technically I already am one; who do you think invents all of the Decepticons' weapons and viruses?"

"In that case I should commend on your work; I've spent quite a lot of time patching up our warriors after you got through with them," Red Alert commented.

Starscream visibly beamed with pride, the harsh contours of his face softening as he smiled. All five mini-Cons started then stared at him in a mixture of shock and horror while Red Alert dropped two of his tools and Alexis returned his smile.

"You look nice when you smile," she declared. "You should do it more often."

"Megatron doesn't like it when I smile," he muttered.

"Megatron doesn't like you at all does he?"

Uh-oh. Red Alert winced as the Seeker's facial expressions began changing once more. Whatever Soundwave had done had broken all of his emotional barriers, leaving them out of control and liable to change at any given moment. The mini-Cons scattered, diving under the nearby berths and boxes where they huddled together for comfort.

"But I do," Alexis said hastily as if sensing that she had accidentally unleashed a storm.

"You do?" Starscream looked puzzled at the mere thought of anyone liking him.

"Of course, silly. You're fun to talk to plus you can fly. I've always wanted to fly."

"I can take you flying," the Seeker offered. "Assuming no one cares that is."

"I'm certain that Optimus won't mind," Red Alert was surprised by the offer but decided that he didn't care. As long as it kept Starscream from crying again then he would gladly go along with it.

"Can we go right now?" she asked eagerly.

Starscream looked at Red Alert for confirmation who nodded before privately calling Optimus and informing him of the situation. "I guess so."

"Yippee!" she cheered and stood up, waiting for someone to set her down.

Starscream walked over to her and held out his hand, allowing her and Sureshock to climb on before he turned and walked over to the door. The mini-Cons ran after him, their previous fear forgotten and Red Alert led them a ways outside the base. Alexis was then carefully placed on the ground and Starscream was just about to transform when a warp gate activated and the Decepticons appeared.

"Hello, Starscream," Megatron smirked.

* * *

A/N: Okay I hope this chapter was better than the last. The next one should definitely be very interesting with a lot of secrets being revealed. Hope you guys liked! Please read and review!


	9. True Identity

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 9: True Identity

"Megatron," the Seeker stammered as he backed up. "W-what are you doing here?"

"That's funny; I was just about to ask you the same question. After all, when you disappeared from the base we all thought that you had been kidnapped but instead I find you here, with the Autobots. Care to explain, soldier?" the Warlord growled.

"I ah I…" Starscream couldn't even form a full sentence, he was so scared. But at the same time he was also ecstatic; Megatron had come for him! Granted it was probably because he had the Star Saber mini-Cons and they were too valuable a resource to lose but still.

"Well answer me!" Megatron backhanded the Seeker, sending him flying into a rock.

"I was just about to return to you," Starscream said quickly even as he remained on his hands and knees. "Really. I was just tricking the Autobots into letting me outside so I could fly back to the base."

"And just how did you wind up here in the first place?"

Starscream hesitated. He couldn't betray the mini-Cons; if Megatron knew what they had done then he would punish them severely. So he chose to remain silent, his wings twitching as he tried to stand up but was forced to admit defeat when he felt pain racing up and down his spinal struts.

"That's what I thought," the big mech snorted as he approached Starscream once more. "It's time for you to return home, Starscream, so you can be punished for this act of insubordination."

"Get away from him!" Red Alert ordered as he aimed his pistol at Megatron's back. Alexis was gone; she was currently heading back to the base to get Optimus and the others.

"Or what? Are you going to shoot me in the back? That's not a very Autobot like attribute," a smug look crossed his gray faceplates as he turned to face Red Alert.

The medic hesitated. It did go against his Autobot codes but so did letting Starscream return to the Decepticons where he would simply be tortured and abused for many years until he finally went offline. Taking advantage of his indecision Megatron fired, knocking the medic back several feet.

"Time to go, Starscream," his Creator said without turning around.

"Yes, sir," Starscream bowed his head in defeat as he did his best to ignore the pain and stand up.

"Should we help him?" Demolisher asked in a low whisper.

"I'm not willing to incur Megatron's wrath," Sideways replied.

"Just give him a minute," Cyclonus urged but quickly shut up when Soundwave turned to look at them.

The sound of engines rumbling announced that the Autobots had arrived but Starscream ignored them. He was too busy trying to maintain his balance which was difficult as his equilibrium chip had been knocked out of whack. The thought that he would soon be in even worse condition did nothing to motivate him to move faster.

"I said get up!" Megatron's roar was almost deafening and didn't improve the tempers of the Autobots.

"Get away from him, Megatron!" Optimus ordered as he transformed into robot mode while Jetfire went to check on Red Alert.

"Don't tell me what to do, Prime! I can do whatever I like to my soldiers and he wants to come back, don't you, Starscream?"

"Why wouldn't I?" even to his own ringing audio receptors the sarcasm was obvious and he tried not to flinch once he realized that his leader's attention was on him once more.

"You are going to be in serious trouble, Starscream, I hope you realize that."

"When am I not?" Starscream tried to make himself shut up but it was proving extremely difficult. Apparently the blow had knocked more loose than just a simple equilibrium chip after all. "No matter how many battles I fight for you it's not enough!"

"He's doomed," Cyclonus said quickly.

"Totally," Demolisher agreed.

"When you finally start acting like a Decepticon warrior then I will be able to stop punishing you but until then you need to learn your place," Megatron was swiftly losing what little patience he had and everyone could tell.

Starscream snapped. "Well you're my Creator so why don't you start acting like it?" his optics widened and his hands flew to his mouth as the realization of what he'd just said sunk in.

The silence that followed in the wake of his statement was deafening. All of the Autobots and Decepticons (except for Soundwave of course) looked shocked if their open mouths were anything to go by.

"I wasn't expecting that," Demolisher gulped.

"That kinda does explain a few things though," Cyclonus said feebly.

"Oh boy," Red Alert sighed as he sat up.

"I think my audio receptors are malfunctioning, bro," Sideswipe said quietly.

"So are mine," Hot Shot replied.

"Did you know about that, Scavenger?" Smokescreen questioned.

"No."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," Starscream was beyond terrified now. If there was one thing Megatron had wanted to keep a secret it was the nature of their relationship as he didn't want to be embarrassed by the fact that he was related to the Seeker. Some very new and creative punishments would be waiting for him back at the base; he was sure of it. This time he might actually not survive.

"You are going to pay dearly for that comment, Starscream," Megatron's voice was low, a fact which scared the Seeker even more. He trembled and let out a low keen.

"Observation: Starscream is not at fault," Soundwave announced. "Fact: his coding is."

Megatron frowned as he digested the cassette's words then nodded. "This is all your fault, Prime!"

The Autobot leader blinked. "How is any of this _my_ fault?" he was more than a little confused by the Decepticon's words but that could just be because Starscream's accusation was still ringing in his processor.

"Because it's your slagging Autobot coding in him!" Megatron snapped. "I thought using both yours and my coding would produce a truly unstoppable soldier but all I got instead was him!" he pointed an accusing finger at Starscream.

"You used my coding?" Optimus's voice was hoarse and he was finding it difficult to form coherent thoughts.

"Are you telling me that Optimus Prime is my other Creator?" Starscream was shell-shocked and he was fully aware of that fact.

"Of course!" Megatron scoffed. "As if I would use anything less than the best for our little experiment."

"I really wasn't expecting that," Blurr whispered.

"So Megatron and Prime are Starscream's Creators?" Cyclonus asked.

"This is certainly an unexpected twist," Sideways mused.

"I'm an experiment?!" Starscream shrieked as his already screechy voice went even higher than normal. He looked slightly dazed as he sank back to the ground.

"Starscream is my Creation?" Optimus knew he was just repeating himself but didn't care. His processors were stuck in a continual loop and seemed determined to stay that way for quite a while.

"Pain in the aft is more like it," Megatron grumbled, throwing a disapproving look at the Seeker. "You've been nothing but a disappointment to me ever since you came online. I've kept you alive all this time because I thought you might live up to your full Decepticon potential but I see now that I was wrong. You'll never amount to anything, Starscream."

Starscream stared at his Creator as he and the other Decepticons warped away, tears welling up in his orange optics. It was true; Megatron would never love him, never accept him. To make matters worse the Autobots were now staring at him, a mixture of different emotions visible on their faces. He risked a glance at Optimus and felt his spark sink when he realized that his other Creator was doing nothing but staring as well. A half-sob escaped his vocalizer, propelling the medic into action.

"Starscream?" Red Alert said gently as he approached the injured Seeker. "Can you move? We should really get you back to the medbay so I can take a look at your injuries."

Starscream just stared at him then slowly nodded as he tried to force himself to stand up once more. The medic helped him up once he realized that the Seeker's balance was off and walked him past the other Autobots. Sideswipe and Hot Shot decided to follow them just in case the Decepticons returned while the others tried to break through to their leader.

"Hey, Optimus!" Jetfire snapped.

"Starscream is mine and Megatron's Creation," Optimus repeated in a dazed tone.

"He needs a system reboot," Scavenger decided then pinched one of the sensitive neck wires, sending their leader into emergency stasis.

"It's going to get really awkward around here," Smokescreen observed.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? I hoped you liked it. Thanks to Witch08 who came up with the suggestion of using Optimus as Starscream's other Creator. Please read and review! Thanks!


	10. Aftermath

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 10: Aftermath

Warnings: mention of non-con (not graphic).

* * *

Once back in the medbay Red Alert wasted no time in ordering his patient to a berth. The Seeker had obviously obtained new injuries while fighting with Megatron earlier and would need to have them looked at. Of course this also made him think about the…surprise announcements the Decepticon Warlord had thrown out before departing. The knowledge that Starscream was Megatron's and Optimus's Creation was definitely going to cause more than a little discord among the ranks. Even if Optimus hadn't known about Starscream there were now going to be legal ramifications to consider. Legally, Prime could claim custody if he wanted to but that was something Red Alert didn't really want to think about right now; after all, he had a patient to tend to.

Starscream climbed onto the berth with no protest, his optics dimming slightly as he processed the events of the day. Optimus Prime was his co-Creator. The leader of the Autobots was the Creator of the Decepticon second-in-command. The Decepticon gossip lines would be buzzing for years about this, he just _knew_ it. Speculation about his relationship with Megatron would be taken to new heights, especially as it was common knowledge that the two of them had shared a berth on more than one occasion and he knew those rumors had reached the Autobots as well.

Neither Creator wanted him. Megatron was a given; he hadn't been _that_ surprised when the Decepticon Warlord had denounced him publically although it had still stung a little. But Optimus…now that had hurt. The Autobot had a reputation for being soft-sparked but at the same time it was understandable. The Autobots and Decepticons had been fighting each other since before the Seeker first came online and to the Prime Starscream was probably nothing more than a bad reminder of his mortal enemy.

"This is going to be painful," Red Alert's voice cut through his thoughts. "Would you like me to give you a sedative?"

Foggy memories of things done to him while he was unaware flashed before his optics. "No," Starscream said quietly. "I've suffered worse pain before."

"All right," the medic sighed reluctantly as he began working on Starscream's back.

His wings were dented but hopefully they could be pounded out again although he might have to let the Seeker handle that part himself. A few of his spinal struts had been twisted; repairing them would require minor surgery. Otherwise the only other injuries were some scratches and dents at least physically. Red Alert couldn't even begin to imagine the emotional and psychological damage that had been done today. He hesitated for just a second then rested a hand on the red arm.

"Are you okay?"

"The pain is minimal," Starscream replied.

"I mean; emotionally. I imagine that must have been quite a shock what Megatron told you."

Starscream stiffened slightly. "I always knew that he hated me for some reason; now I know it's because I'm too much like…him."

"If it's any consolation I don't think that's a bad thing," Red Alert smiled reassuringly.

Starscream glared at him. "I've spent my entire life trying to destroy the Autobots so I could get Megatron's approval and now I find out that I'm related to the fragging Prime of all mechs? It's…confusing."

"I certainly understand that," Red Alert sighed then decided that it might be best if he changed the topic of their conversation. "Starscream, when you arrived you had suffered injuries to your interfacing equipment; some of them were quite old."

"Where is this going?"

"I would like permission to examine your spark if I may."

"Why?" the Seeker was tensing, ready to make a break for it if necessary.

"Because you're not full grown yet and spark merging, even if it consensual, could damage your spark," Red Alert replied, also ready to move out of the way if his patient got frightened enough.

Starscream hesitated. No one had ever really expressed a concern for his well being before, except maybe Cyclonus and Demolisher on the rare occasion when they shared a berth. "You'll stop if I want you to?"

"Yes I promise."

"Fine," the Seeker sighed then rolled over on his back, his chest armor already sliding back.

Red Alert had to stifle a wince once he saw the scars and gouges on the dim green orb. He picked up one of his scanners and ran it over the spark. "This might feel slightly unpleasant," he warned, "but it should help it heal."

Starscream simply nodded, obviously uncomfortable and embarrassed about baring such an intimate part of his body while he was still online. He didn't even flinch when a red laser flitted over his spark, closing up some of the more shallow gouges. Of course being victim to a forced spark merging was bound to be more painful than this so Red Alert didn't say anything.

* * *

When Optimus came online again he was staring at his own ceiling. Now that was odd. The last thing he remembered was facing down Megatron while…oh. Starscream. Now he remembered and he wished he didn't.

"You okay?" Scavenger asked from his seat at Optimus's desk.

"I can't believe that Starscream is my Creation," he said dazedly.

"Are you still stuck on that? Don't make me put you in stasis again," the older mech warned. "It's bad enough you were doing that on the battlefield, I don't want you doing it here too."

"Where's Starscream?"

"In the medbay; Red Alert's repairing him again."

"Did you know Megatron raped him?" Optimus wasn't sure why he was asking, just that he needed to know.

Scavenger hesitated. "There were…rumors," he said carefully. "I wasn't at their base for very long but on more than one occasion I did catch them leaving each other's quarters. When I asked the other Decepticons confirmed that they did that a lot. Of course I did suspect that it might not be entirely consensual after I saw Megatron beat the slag out of Starscream for the tenth time but it wasn't my place to interfere. Even if Starscream was underage I thought I was the only one who realized that. If I had known that he was yours I would have made leave with me."

"I doubt he would have gone," Optimus sighed as he sat up. "Even after the mini-Cons brought him all he wanted to do was return to the Decepticons. I doubt that's changed even now."

"He might have. Didn't you ever wonder how Hot Shot wound back on Earth after he and Sideways went to the Decepticon base?"

"No," Optimus blinked. "I just assumed that you sent him back."

Scavenger shook his head. "I was going to but by the time I got there someone else was already there…"

_Scavenger sighed heavily as he made his way back to where they had left the young Autobot. Megatron had cursed all of his soldiers out before sending them their separate ways for letting an Autobot get that close. He really wanted nothing more than to get some recharge but knew that he should help Hot Shot get back to Earth otherwise Optimus would be annoyed with him. To his eternal surprise, however, the Autobot wasn't there anymore. Idly he wondered if the idiot had tried crawling back to the warp gate by himself but quickly dismissed the idea._

"_Idiot," a familiar raspy voice hissed from behind a nearby rock._

_Scavenger took a quick look and could only stare once he realized that Starscream was patching up the worst of Hot Shot's wounds._

"_You have to be really dumb to attack us here by yourself but you didn't realize you were alone, did you? You should've known better than to trust a newcomer that much but I guess Autobots are stupid like that. Of course Megatron is an idiot too; he doesn't realize that we have a traitor here as well and that he welcomed him with open arms." The Seeker fell silent as he stood up and began dragging the unconscious Autobot across the ground, all the way back to the warp gate where he entered in a set of coordinates and their prisoner vanished._

_Scavenger could only watch in shock as Starscream exited the room._

"He knew you were a spy?" Optimus questioned.

"Apparently. Despite what Megatron says Starscream really is a good second-in-command. I'll wager he knows everything that goes on in the army, far more than even Megatron does."

"He would be a valuable ally if he defected."

"He's also your Creation, Optimus, don't forget that. I'll stop by and check on you later." With that Scavenger walked out, leaving Optimus with his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Last chapter until the end of the week probably. Let me know what you think! Please read and review!


	11. Plans For A Meeting

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 11: Plans For A Meeting

For the next couple of days the Autobots simply couldn't stop talking about Megatron, Starscream and Optimus. Even when Prime himself was in the room there were still whispers and he was starting to understand why the Seeker had yet to leave the medbay. Of course Red Alert was also a rare sight as he seemed to prefer spending time with his patient and glaring at Optimus disappointedly whenever their paths happened to cross. Today seemed to be one of those few occasions when he refueled in the rec room since he was already sitting at a table when Optimus entered. Deciding to take the initiative the Autobot leader walked over and said, "May I sit down?"

Red Alert looked up at him, surprise crossing his face before he nodded. "What do you want, Optimus?"

"How is Starscream doing?" Optimus really was worried; the Seeker was his Creation after all but he wasn't yet sure what he was supposed to do about it or if Starscream even wanted him to do anything.

"As well as could be expected," the medic said neutrally. "Some parts of his frame have been so badly damaged in the past that they will need to be replaced completely so I could use some parts from Cybertron and perhaps Ratchet could come down and help me out."

"Of course," Optimus nodded, trying to hide the wince at what Red Alert's words implied. "Whatever he needs."

"What he needs, Optimus is for you to stop acting like he doesn't exist. Megatron did that for millennia and we already know how _that_ ended."

"What do you want me do, Red? I've never been in this situation before and the Matrix is being surprisingly unhelpful."

"You could try talking to him," Red Alert suggested. "I can't guarantee that it'll fix anything but at least it'll be a step in the right direction."

"Will he even agree to talk to me? If I was in his position I'm not sure what I would want to."

"I'll ask," the medic promised. "And I'll let you know what he decides."

"Thank you."

* * *

Starscream sat on his berth, occasional hisses escaping him as the mini-Cons worked on some of the sensors in his wings. Red Alert wasn't trusted enough yet to touch but he had been allowed to watch occasionally so he could gain a better understanding of how Seekers worked in case he had to repair Starscream again.

"Are you okay?" Swindle asked. "You're being awfully quiet today."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," Starscream replied.

"Uh-oh better call the papers," Jetstorm teased.

"Yeah the Screamer's thinking," Sonar chimed in.

Runway just giggled.

"Ha ha very funny," the Seeker deadpanned. "Now get back to work."

"Whatever you say, boss," Swindle chirped then fell silent once more.

The sound of someone approaching the door, however, had Starscream freezing momentarily before grabbing his mini-Cons and diving under the berth to hide. Realistically he knew that none of the Autobots would hurt him but millennia of being abused had ingrained certain habits in him which were hard to break. Not to mention the fact that he was too embarrassed of having his secret made public to face any of them. The only Autobot that had, so far, gained any small amount of trust was Red Alert and since he didn't seem to mind the fact that Starscream had no intentions of ever leaving his medbay the Seeker tried to relax around him.

"Starscream, I'm back," Red Alert called as he entered the room, not the least bit surprised to find it seemingly deserted. Seconds later the familiar black helm popped out from beneath one of the berths then the rest of his frame followed. "Did the mini-Cons get the rest of your sensors fixed?" seeing as how they were still clutching tools in their tiny hands he suspected that they had been working on it when he had interrupted.

"Almost," Starscream replied warily, his orange optics fixated on the cubes of energon that Red Alert was holding. "But they are having trouble reattaching two of the wires."

"I can help with that if you would like," Red Alert offered as he held out the energon.

"Your assistance would be appreciated," the tone was stiff as he eagerly grabbed the cubes, scanning them as usual before passing them out to his miniature assistants.

Red Alert allowed himself a small smile as he approached his patient and began examining the wires. "I spoke to Optimus," he said carefully.

"What did he want?"

"He just wants to talk to you," the medic quickly reattached the last remaining wires. "How does that feel?"

Starscream moved his wings slowly then nodded. "It will suffice."

"Will you see him?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Yes you do," Red Alert said. "If you don't want to see him then I promise he won't set one foot in the medbay unless he's injured. And if you do decide that you want to talk to him then it will be under your conditions. You could even see him here if you wished or maybe outside."

Starscream hesitated again. Sooner or later he and Prime _would_ have to talk and he supposed that it would rather be on his own terms than anyone else's. So the only question that remained was where to meet. He wouldn't necessarily mind the medbay because it had already been designated as 'safe' but, on the other hand, he didn't want to risk it becoming unsafe which was a possibility if he allowed Prime access. Outside was good though. There was plenty of room so he could fly away if he needed to but he didn't want Megatron to find him either. Decisions, decisions.

"Outside," he said at last.

"All right, I'll call Optimus and let him know. When do you want to meet?"

"Tomorrow afternoon before the kids come over." Which would give him plenty to time to calm down so he didn't upset any of them, especially the girl Alexis; for a human she was surprisingly tolerable.

"Are we there yet?" Skywarp asked again.

Thundercracker took a deep breath and reminded himself that Skywarp was always this way when he didn't have anyone to prank. Skywarp was young and eager to form a complete Trine. It wasn't his fault that they were currently in the middle of nowhere with absolutely nothing to do except talk to each other. His resolve to not kill the other Seeker quickly evaporated when he was poked.

"Skywarp," Thundercracker growled, his cockpit literally vibrating from the resonance of his vocals.

"Sorry," Skywarp said apologetically as he rubbed his wings against his companion's in a show of remorse.

"It's okay, I know you're bored. We should be there in another Earth month or so," the older Seeker promised,

"That's good," Skywarp grinned eagerly. "So what are we going to do when we get there? Do we just walk up to him and say 'oh by the way do you want to Trine with us?'"

"That might blow his logic circuits," the blue and red Seeker grinned.

"You're probably right."

"But we'll think of something, Warp, don't you worry."

"I'm not worried; I trust you."

"Thanks, Warp, that means a lot."

* * *

A/N; Hope you guys liked! I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be posted. Please read and review! Thanks again!


	12. The Talk

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 12: The Talk

The next afternoon Optimus found himself sitting outside, alternately looking forward to and dreading talking to Starscream. A small part of him wondered if the Seeker had backed out and fled but that notion was quickly stifled by the thought that, if nothing else, Red Alert would have at least let him know. He was slightly relieved when both Starscream and Red Alert rounded the corner, the expression on the Seeker's face indicating exactly where he would prefer to be right now.

"Hello, Starscream, Red Alert," Optimus said cordially. No need for him to be rude.

"Optimus," Red Alert nodded. "I'll leave the two of you alone but feel free to call if you need anything," he looked directly at the Seeker as he said the last part.

"Thank you," Starscream's voice was quiet although still raspy.

The medic nodded again then left but not before sending Optimus another glare. He had obviously chosen sides already and wouldn't hesitate to make Prime regret it if Starscream returned upset.

"Would you like to sit?" Optimus offered after a few awkward moments.

"Sure," Starscream waited until Optimus had reclaimed his seat on the rocks then sat down as well, making sure that there was a good fifteen feet of space between the two of them.

"So do you like it here?"

"It's certainly different from what I'm used to," Starscream replied cagily.

Optimus refrained from pointing out that that wasn't really an answer and settled for simply nodding.

"This is awkward," Starscream said abruptly.

"It sure is," Optimus agreed with a slight chuckle. He wasn't overly surprised that Starscream had been the first to point it out; the jet had always seemed blunt, willing to speak his mind no matter the consequences. Just like Megatron he realized suddenly and covertly examined the Seeker as best he could without trying to seem obvious. His fangs were also like Megatron's although the red coloring definitely belonged to Optimus. He wasn't sure where the white had come from but suspected that part (along with the orange optics) had been the Seeker's own personality shining through. Absently he wondered what the Seeker would have been like if he had grown up with the Autobots instead of the Decepticons. He certainly wouldn't be fighting, that's for sure. Would he still be snarky, pointing out the flaws in everyone around him while steadfastly ignoring his own? Would he be kind and gentle, valuing life and freedom above all else or would he still crave power?

"You do know that it's rude to stare," Starscream's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Optimus apologized, grateful that his facemask hid the faint blush he could feel.

Starscream shrugged. "Megatron leered at me for over seven million years; I'm used to it by now."

"I didn't mean it that way," Optimus felt his fists clench at the thought of what Megatron had done their Creation.

"It…felt different from how you were looking at me," Starscream looked down at his feet, as though embarrassed by his words.

"I just wanted to see if I could see any of myself in you," honesty seemed like a good policy at the time so he went with it.

"And did you?" Starscream seemed tense, as though Optimus's very words could break him.

"A little."

"I'm still not sure if that's a good thing or not," came the hesitant confession.

"I think it is," Optimus smiled then decided to change topics. "So what do you like to do?"

Starscream blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"What do you like to do when you're not fighting?" Optimus repeated.

"Well Megatron…"

"Not Megatron," Optimus interrupted firmly. "What do _you_ like to do?"

"Practice my swordsman skills," Starscream was looking at him oddly, as if trying to figure out the Prime's game. "But mostly I like to build stuff."

"You're an inventor?"

"Mostly weapons though," Starscream admitted. "Sometimes I…I like to read; mostly scientific datapads but occasionally some fiction."

"I like to read to," Optimus told him. "After a long day I find nothing more relaxing than settling down with a good datapad and just forgetting about the whole day."

"It is enjoyable," Starscream smiled shyly.

Optimus was forced to restrain himself from jumping up and down for joy; he had something in common with Starscream! Granted it was only one tiny thing but still. It meant they had something to start working with.

After yet another awkward pause Starscream spoke up once again. "Prime?"

"Optimus. You can call me Optimus but only if you want to that is."

Starscream blinked again. "Optimus, I'm sorry that you had to find out about…me like that. If I had known what Megatron was going to say I would have kept my mouth shut."

"No I'm sorry."

"Why are _you_ sorry? I'm the one who caused this whole mess."

"No you didn't; Megatron did. And I'm sorry not only for what he did to you but also for ignoring you after I found out. I was just trying to figure out what I was supposed to do."

"And have you figured it out?" Starscream's voice was neutral as he braced himself again, deciding that it was best to ignore the first part of that statement.

"Not completely," Optimus admitted. "But you are my Creation and it's time I started acting like it. I want you to stay here so you can grow up to be a happy, healthy Seeker but I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to. You will have free run of the base but I would prefer it if you went flying with Jetfire just on the off chance that Megatron tries to hurt you again. Anything that you need or want I'll do my absolute best to get it for you. I would also like the chance to get to know you better but it is up to you. Whatever happens next will be your decision, Starscream."

Starscream was quiet for several minutes before he finally spoke. "I believe that I will stay for the time being. I spent millennia trying desperately to get Megatron's approval but he has made it perfectly clear that I will never get it. I don't have a problem with you personally but it will take some time for me to learn to trust you. I feel I must warn you though; I can be…difficult to live with."

"So can I," Optimus chuckled, feeling slightly relieved that his Creation would be staying for a while longer. "I promise that I will do my absolute best not to hurt you but if I ever do something that scares you then please let me know. I have no desire to cause you fear or harm; unlike Megatron I get no satisfaction from such things."

Starscream studied him with a puzzled look on his face before declaring, "The two of you really are different. I wonder who I'll turn out to be like."

"You'll turn out to be you," Optimus stated. "You are Starscream and you will never be anyone else."

"Thanks."

The silence didn't seem as awkward this time and Optimus found the courage to stand up, trying to ignore the sudden flinch that came from his Creation. "We should probably get back; Red Alert's probably ready to send out a search party for us."

Starscream was the one who chuckled as he followed suit, only coming to Optimus's shoulder. "He probably thinks I've killed you and am just looking for a place to stash the body."

Optimus laughed out loud, he could just picture Red Alert searching frantically through the nearby area for his remains. "I don't think there's anywhere nearby big enough."

"You got that right," Starscream agreed. "It was…nice talking to you, Optimus, thank you."

"My door's always open but don't tell Hot Shot; he'd never leave," Optimus winked.

"I'll keep that in mind," Starscream said as they walked back to the base.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review! Not sure when the next chapter will be posted.


	13. New Arrivals

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 13: New Arrivals

A few days later the Autobots, Starscream and the humans were gathered in front of the warp gate. Hot Shot, Blurr, Smokescreen and Sideswipe were especially anxious as they were fixing to go back to Cybertron for a brief respite while some of the officers from Cybertron came to Earth. The Autobots version of 'student exchange' as Alexis had called it.

"So who's coming?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide," Optimus answered.

"And am I glad that we're not going to be here," Hot Shot declared, Sideswipe nodding in agreement.

"Why is that?" Rad wanted to know.

"Well Jazz isn't so bad," Blurr conceded. "He's actually pretty fun and he will definitely be pestering you kids for music."

"Prowl's a stick in the mud," Sideswipe joined in, proud to show off his improving Earth vocabulary.

"Now, now," Optimus chided. "That's no way to talk about your superior officers. Prowl has a glitch; if something's not logical then his CPU crashes so he is extremely logical."

"He doesn't believe in fun," Smokescreen said in an exaggerated whisper.

"Ironhide is our weapons specialist," Hot Shot continued. "He loves shoving his cannons in people's faces."

"And Ratchet?" Alexis asked.

"The head medic and my adopted Creator," Red Alert explained.

"Why am I here?" Starscream asked. "Do they even know that I'm here or, more importantly, _why_ I'm here?"

"I knew I forgot something," Optimus groaned.

"You guys should probably hide," Starscream told his mini-Cons who decided to join the humans, figuring they were the safest place in the whole base.

Just then the warp activated and four transformers emerged. The first one was black and white with door wings similar to Red Alert's; he seemed to radiate authority so the humans quickly deduced that he was probably Prowl. A blue and silver Autobot stood next to him, grinning like an idiot. The last two looked much more cranky, scowls written on their faces. The red one with the giant cannons was clearly Ironhide which left the one with the red crosses on his chassis as Ratchet.

"Greetings, Optimus," Prowl said cordially then caught sight of Starscream who appeared to be trying to blend in with the wall. "Intruder!"

"Stand down, men," Optimus ordered, waiting until Ironhide had powered his cannons back down before continuing to speak. "Starscream is not an intruder; he's going to be staying here for a while and has full run of the base."

"Why?" Prowl demanded.

"Calm down, Prowler," Jazz said as he soothingly patted the other's arm. "Maybe he's defecting."

"He's not defecting," Optimus sighed.

"This is certainly going to be amusing," Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah I can't wait to see Optimus explain this one," Rad agreed.

"You guys," Alexis shook her head.

"Then why isn't he locked up?" Prowl appeared to be growing more agitated by the minute.

"Yeah why isn't he?" Ironhide demanded, his accent notably different from the others.

Everyone present was certain they had never seen that many different emotions cross someone's face at the same time. Finally Optimus sighed and, surrendering to the inevitable, said, "Because he's mine and Megatron's Creation."

"What?!" the four newcomers yelped at the same time.

Then there was a sudden crash as Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide all fell to the floor, their optics growing dim. Ratchet didn't look the least bit amused as he immediately set about trying to revive his fallen comrades.

"Prime, there had better be a good explanation for this nonsense," the older medic growled. "What the frag were you thinking, sparking with Megatron?" Optimus opened his mouth to protest but Ratchet wasn't finished. "And just how in the Pit did the two of you wind up with a Seeker? It's physically impossible for two grounders to have a flyer! And why couldn't you have waited until they were sitting down before you sprung this on us? Now I'm going to be banging dents out of their helms for weeks! Stupid, irresponsible fraggers, the lot of you." He continued grumbling even as he began bringing them back online.

"Time for us to go," Hot Shot said cheerfully. "Have fun you guys!" and with that they were gone.

"So that's why they were so eager to leave," Rad mused. "It certainly makes sense now."

"Why did I let you convince me to stay?" Starscream sighed heavily. "I should have just taken my chances in the wild."

"I'm beginning to wish that we'd both gone," Optimus agreed.

* * *

Two hours later the three Transformers were back online and were now sitting in Prime's office, glaring at the mech in question. Ratchet had gone with Red Alert and Starscream to the medbay so he could catch up with his adopted Creation and check out his patient simultaneously.

"This had better be good, Optimus," Prowl was so upset he resorted to a first name basis.

Optimus winced. "If it's any consolation I found out less than a week ago myself. From what I heard Megatron used our coding in some sort of experience to create Starscream in hopes of creating the perfect soldier."

"That would explain a few things," Jazz said suddenly. "I mean I've always wondered why he seemed…off but I guess I know why now."

"How old is he?" Ironhide wanted to know.

"Seven million," Optimus replied.

"He's just a youngling," Prowl gasped, his door wings quivering in sympathy. He might not like Starscream very much but he could still feel sorry for him.

"Optimus, I hate to bring this up but I'm sure even you've heard the rumors about Starscream and Megatron," Jazz began carefully.

"If you're referring to the ones about them being berth mates then the answer is yes; from what Red Alert tells me it wasn't exactly consensual either."

"He is a truly sick individual," Prowl muttered. "I can understand now why you are allowing him to roam freely and I apologize for doubting your judgment but please be careful. Starscream knows nothing but the Decepticon ways and there is always the possibility that he'll go back to them just because it's familiar."

"I will," Optimus promised. "Megatron publicly denounced him in front of both armies so I doubt he'll return."

"So where's he stayin'?" Ironhide asked. He had already gotten over his shock and was now concentrating on making this as painless as possible for his old friend.

"He hasn't left the medbay yet but once Red declares him fit to leave I was going to see about finding him a room of his own," Optimus replied.

"You know, Optimus, I've heard rumors about Seekers," Jazz frowned thoughtfully. "Word is if they don't have a Trine by the time they're ten million then they'll go offline. I'm not sure how much of that is fact and how much is conjecture but I do know that it's very rare to see an untrined Seeker."

"See what you can find out for me," the Autobot leader ordered.

"Will do," the saboteur promised with a cheeky grin.

"Will you be filing for custody of him?" Prowl asked abruptly. "Legally you and Megatron can both claim him if you want to but I don't see Megatron giving him up that easily."

"It will be Starscream's decision," Optimus's tone was firm. "I am not averse to claiming him but I will only do it if he agrees to. I promised him that he was free to choose his own fate and I intend to stick by it."

"Very well," Prowl said and the subject was dropped.

* * *

A/N; Hope you guys liked! Please read and review! I can't guarantee when the next chapter'll be posted.


	14. Ratchet & Red Alert

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 14: Ratchet & Red Alert

Contrary to popular opinion Ratchet really wasn't mean; he just had a very gruff personality but he did know how to turn it off when necessary. He didn't really want to be nice to Starscream as he had spent countless hours fixing damage caused by the Decepticon but, judging from the pleading glances Red Alert was sending him, decided that it couldn't hurt to at least try and be a little nice. He also had highly developed observational skills and decided to exercise them to the fullest as he watched his Creation interact with the Decepticon second-in-command.

He noticed the way Starscream kept the four mini-Cons in sight at all times, as if making sure that nothing happened to them. His and Red's every move were watched carefully, with special attention being paid to their hands. Ratchet noticed how Red Alert went out of his way to keep his voice at an even level, never raising his tone in anger as he made small talk while they walked towards the medbay. Starscream smiled politely but didn't respond, his optics straying towards Ratchet every so often as if trying to gauge whether or not he was a threat.

By the time they had reached the medbay and Starscream was situated on a berth Ratchet was reluctantly forced to come to the conclusion that the Seeker was an abuse victim. He had witnessed the way that Megatron had interacted with Starscream in the past but had always managed to convince himself that the Seeker deserved it for all of his past misdeeds but now he was being forced to rethink his opinion. No one really deserved to get mistreated, no matter who they were or what they had done in the past and he felt oddly proud of Red Alert for attempting to reach out to Starscream.

"So did you bring the replacement parts that I asked you for?" Red Alert asked.

"Right here," Ratchet grunted as he pulled the necessary parts out of one his many subspace compartments. "I wish you had told me who they were for before I got here though; I'll have to make some minor adjustments to account for the wings."

"I asked him not to tell you," Starscream said quietly.

Ratchet blinked. He was slightly surprised that Starscream had spoken up on Red Alert's behalf but also secretly pleased as it meant that at least one person had managed to make a connection with him. "It's fine, it'll just take me a few minutes to recalibrate things. Why don't you just lie down so we can sedate you…"

"No," Starscream interrupted.

"It's surgery, kid, it's gonna hurt," Ratchet argued.

The scowl on Starscream's face stated his position better than any words ever could. Fortunately, Red Alert stepped in. "It's going to be a long surgery, Starscream; we've got a lot of parts to replace and it will be a lot easier for me if you're sedated. I give you my word as a medic that we won't harm you."

"Does he give his word as well?" Starscream inclined his head.

"Yes I give you my word as a medic too," Ratchet sighed.

"Fine," Starscream lay down, his mini-Cons disappearing underneath the berth.

"Besides Optimus would have our helms if anything happened to you," Red Alert smiled.

Starscream snorted but didn't say anything as Ratchet injected the sedative into his energon lines. His optics dimmed and moments later he fell into recharge.

"So what's the deal with those two?" Ratchet asked.

"Let's just say that things have been more than a little awkward since Megatron dropped the bomb on us during our last battle," Red Alert sighed. "Starscream has been hiding out in here in since then although he and Optimus finally had a little talk the other day. They're taking things slow but I think that's for the best considering the way he and Megatron interacted."

"So how did he wind up here?" Ratchet asked as he began removing the outer armor from Starscream's back.

"From what he and the mini-Cons have told us Soundwave attacked his mind then Megatron raped him. The mini-Cons didn't know what to do so they brought him here. He's not even full-grown, Ratchet."

The pain in his Creation's voice hurt his audio receptors so Ratchet stopped working long enough to wrap an arm around Red Alert's shoulders. "He'll be okay, Red. He's got you now and Optimus so as long as he stays away from Megatron he should be fine."

"You're right," Red Alert smiled weakly. "I know as medics that we're not supposed to wish harm on another living being but when I think about everything that Megatron has done to him…I want nothing more than rip out his spark and crush it in my bare hands."

"We can wish harm all we want as long as we don't act on it," Ratchet told him.

"Too bad," Red Alert sighed. "I think everyone has scared Starscream with horror stories about you. He asked me yesterday what you were really like."

"And what did you tell him?" Ratchet was only mildly curious as he resumed working on Starscream's spinal struts.

"That you were the best Creator I could have ever asked for," Red Alert smiled warmly.

"That's nice," Ratchet smiled back. "Any luck on convincing him to cover up those Decepticon symbols, yet?"

"We haven't exactly discussed that yet," the younger medic sighed. "Although he did give me permission to discuss his medical history with you which is a huge accomplishment since Optimus hasn't been granted that privilege yet."

"Do I even want to know what all Megatron did to him?" Ratchet groaned.

"Well let's see, besides multiple rapes there were forced spark-mergings, brutal beatings and the list just keeps going on and on. Frankly I'm surprised that he survived for seven million years."

"I'm not," Ratchet grunted. "Seekers are very durable; they're built to survive almost anything except for losing their wings or their trines."

"That's good to know," Red Alert looked relieved. "He also has a very high pain tolerance but I suspect that's something he developed on his own."

"Figures. I've been around for a very long time, kid, and I've witnessed some pretty despicable things but I suspect that Starscream has been forced to live through it. You do know that you're going to have a lot to deal with. He might not show it now but he's going to be pretty traumatized and once he realizes that he's safe here it's just going to get worse."

"How?" Red Alert almost dreaded the answer.

"He's had millions of years to develop instincts and habits; it's going to be hard for him to break them. Some abuse victims have also reported suffering from memory purges and the like for years afterward," Ratchet explained. "The slightest thing can set him off with no warning. But I see that you've been careful around him; that's good."

"I just took notice of how he reacted to certain things," Red Alert shrugged. "He doesn't really like sudden movements or loud noises so I tried to avoid doing that if I could."

"You're a decent medic, kid," Ratchet said fondly. "I'm sure you'll get better with time."

"Thanks Ratchet," Red Alert smiled. "That means a lot to me."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review! Not sure when the next chapter will be updated as I'm going to be pretty busy tomorrow.


	15. Seeker Input

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 15: Seeker Input

No one remembered what life was like before the War; they remembered it after the War had started but not before. Thundercracker remembered waking up to the sound of explosions and falling debris as Autobots attacked the settlement under the mistaken belief that the Seekers there were military when, in reality, they had been neutrals, choosing to wear no emblems or weapons as a sign of their desire for peace. Apparently they should have removed their wings as well considering that was the reason they had been destroyed. Thundercracker had only been three million at the time but he remembered that his Creators had made him hide underground, something that only a sparkling could do, seeing as how he wasn't as likely to go crazy without flying as they were.

His chronometer had stopped working so he wasn't sure how long he had spent down there but he waited until it was all quiet and then he waited some more just to be sure. When he finally emerged it was quiet, there were no sounds because there was no one left. Everything had been completely destroyed, the only signs that people had even lived there were the buildings and they were only shells now. Thundercracker spent hours searching the settlement, finding nothing but a few energon cubes and some medical supplies which he carried with him, knowing that they might come in handy later. He had almost given up hope when he heard the sounds of crying.

Thundercracker wasn't very fast but he could still move if he had to, hope and panic urged him on until he finally stumbled across the cause of the disturbance. It was a sparkling, close to his own age judging by the size of his frame and wingspan. He just sat there, trying to sob quietly but not doing a very good job at it.

"Are you okay?" Thundercracker asked worriedly.

The other sparkling jumped but immediately relaxed when he realized that the interloper was just like him. "I can't find my Creators," he sniffled. "They told me to hide and I did but when I came looking for them they weren't there anymore."

"Mine too," Thundercracker sat down and offered him a cube of energon which was readily accepted. "I'm Thundercracker by the way; what's your designation?"

"Skywarp," the smaller Seeker drank the energon. "What's gonna happen to us now?"

Thundercracker thought about it carefully for a moment. Before the attack he would suggested going to the Autobots as they were more likely to accept and protect the sparklings but now that was out which left only one option. "We're gonna join the Decepticons," he proclaimed. "We're Seekers after all and that's where the rest of our kin are; someone there will take care of us."

"Cool," Skywarp's optics went wide at the prospect of finding more Seekers. "And we'll stick together, right?"

"Right," Thundercracker promised.

And they had stuck together for over six million years; always watching each other's wings. Thundercracker had dragged the two of them halfway across Cybertron before they ran into another Seeker. Thrust was well, creepy came to mind but he was technically kin and as such was obligated to watch after them. He had wasted no time in upgrading them to their adult frames, saying that it was far too dangerous for them to remain in their sparkling frames during wartime. They couldn't argue with him there, especially since their special abilities had already kicked in. Thrust wasn't the best caretaker in the universe but he had done his best, even trying to help them find a third Trine member since it was obvious that they weren't leaving each other but had no luck. All of the Seekers had been scattered and if there were any others their age then they were extremely well hidden. But all of that had changed one day when Soundwave had called Thundercracker into his office for a private meeting.

"You wanted to see me?" Thundercracker questioned as he entered the sparse office.

"Correct. Sit."

Thundercracker did as ordered; Soundwave easily beat Thrust in the creepy category by several billion light-years. "Are we in trouble, sir? Because if this is about that prank Skywarp pulled last week I will be more than happy to take full responsibility for that."

"Negative: pranks good for morale. Soundwave: wishes to discuss matter of utmost importance."

"Of course," Thundercracker was getting worried now; Soundwave wasn't going to yell at him about the pranks again?

"Observation: you and Skywarp are untrined. Fact: you will both offline soon without a third member."

"Yes," the blue and red Seeker said hesitantly. The cassette wasn't the type to show concern for his fellow Decepticons unless it involved the Cassetticons and even then it was unlikely.

"Fact: Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command is also untrined."

"I know that," Thundercracker was getting a little irritated now. "But unless he's our age it won't work."

"Suggestion: talk to him," Soundwave droned on, completely ignoring the Seeker's words. "Location: planet Earth."

"And Megatron has ordered all other Seekers to stay away from Earth," Thundercracker reminded him.

"Fact: Seeker Trine more powerful than any other force. Starscream seeks to overthrow Megatron."

Thundercracker frowned in thought as he narrowed his silver optics at Soundwave. "If we do Trine with Starscream then we will follow the commands of our Trine leader, no matter what they are."

"Soundwave: understands. Suggestion: leave immediately."

"Very well," Thundercracker stood and walked out of the office, more than a little confused but also slightly hopeful.

The two Seekers had discussed the matter at length but couldn't figure out why Soundwave had been willing to help them. It was plainly obvious that he had an ulterior motive but what it was they didn't know. Thrust was off planning some sort of spectacular attack that was guaranteed to throw the Autobots off balance so they couldn't ask him. In the end Thundercracker had decided that they would go and so they took off, knowing that they mostly likely wouldn't be welcomed back if they chose to return. But that was all right because they had no intentions of coming back unless they were a complete Trine.

* * *

"Twenty-nine cubes of high grade on the shelf, twenty-nine cubes of high grade on the shelf, take one down and pass it around," Skywarp sang.

"Would you please stop singing?" Thundercracker begged, highly regretting hacking into the satellite that they had passed. He had hoped to learn more about the planet they were going to but, instead, it had been some sort of entertainment satellite and his friend had accidentally learned some new Earth songs. It wouldn't be so bad but he had picked the most annoying one and kept singing it over and over and over again.

"You made me lose my place, TC," Skywarp complained with a pout. "Now I have to start all over again."

"I think I'm beginning to understand now why Thrust always goes on those long missions and why we've remained untrined so far," Thundercracker sighed heavily. "And no more singing that song unless you've got some actual high grade to pass around!"

"Pop goes the weasel."

"Shut up!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted as I don't know what to write for the next one. Thanks again!


	16. New Room

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 16: New Room

"So how long until I'm able to leave?" Starscream asked.

Red Alert turned around in surprise. "You can actually go whenever you want, Starscream. I just want you to be careful to avoid doing anything too strenuous until the new parts have finished completely integrating into your systems."

"Can I go flying?" Starscream's optics were bright as he stared at the medic.

"I don't see why not but don't do any fancy maneuvers for at least a week," Red Alert cautioned then frowned. "Why the sudden interest in leaving? I thought you liked it in here?"

Starscream suddenly found the floor very interesting as he mumbled, "I do like it here because it feels safe and I know you won't let anyone hurt me while I'm here and if I leave then you can't guarantee that anymore but I know that you're busy since Ratchet's here and I know that if my Creator came to visit me then, I'll shut up now."

Red Alert blinked as he processed the sentence and considered himself grateful that Ratchet was busy yelling, er, talking to Prime and wouldn't be bothering them for a couple more hours at least. "Starscream, we won't hurt you, neither Prime nor I would allow it. I will admit that it is nice to have Ratchet visiting but that doesn't mean you can't stay here. And technically one of your Creators does live here and I understand that it can be more than a little overwhelming but Optimus really does want to get along with you."

"I know that; it's just a little strange, you know. Megatron didn't really want anything to do with me unless…well you already know what he liked to do with me so I'm just having a little trouble figuring out what Optimus wants from me."

"I think that's something the two of you will have to talk about yourselves but I can tell you this; he will never hurt you. This situation is just as new and strange for him as it is for you so the two of you will definitely make some mistakes along the way but the important thing is to keep trying, ok?"

"I tried for seven million years with Megatron, I think I can give Optimus the benefit of the doubt for a few years," Starscream smirked. "But I still think I should leave."

"Fine," Red Alert sighed. "I'll let Optimus know that you're ready to go and then we'll see about finding a room for you. We've got quite a few empty rooms so you can have your pick but you're always welcome to come here if anything overwhelms you."

"Thank you," Starscream said gratefully.

* * *

"Anything else?" Optimus asked as he took one last look at the datapads Ratchet had given him.

"Nothing that pertains to the health of our soldiers," Ratchet grunted.

"Is this about Starscream?" Optimus sat the datapads down and focused on the medic.

"Yep and I'm not talking no for an answer so get comfortable," Ratchet ordered. "I assume you've already had a talk with Red about how to act around him?"

"As a matter of fact, I have and I've also read up on the subject; the humans seem to have done extensive research about it."

"That's good," Ratchet nodded in satisfaction. "Another thing you need to know is this; Seekers like to be touched. They crave physical contact, something to do with needing to feel the wind or some such nonsense, they couldn't really explain it. That's probably one reason Megatron was able to keep him under his control for so long and you have to be careful not to make the same mistake."

"But isn't he going to freak out if I touch him?" Optimus looked slightly confused.

"Yep but I reckon the two of you can figure that out on your own," Ratchet said cheerfully. "Have fun."

"Thanks," Optimus said drily.

"My pleasure," Ratchet's grin was eerily reminiscent of a shark and just as creepy.

* * *

"I'll take this one," Starscream decided.

"You've only looked at two rooms," Optimus pointed out.

Starscream merely shrugged, unsure of how to explain the instincts that surged through him. Instincts that demanded he find quarters big enough not only for him but also for his Trine should he ever get one. He didn't understood the instincts himself so there was no way that he could explain it to anyone else, not even his Creator. He would have preferred one with a window or no ceiling but since it was an underground base there was no way that was going to happen.

"Well if this is what you want then you can have it. Red Alert is two doors down and I'm in the next hall over. Feel free to stop by if you need anything or if you just want to talk or something," Optimus looked slightly uncomfortable. "I'm not very good at this sort of thing so I apologize if anything I said sounded wrong but I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks," Starscream looked at the wall. "That really does mean a lot to me, Optimus, and I'm not good at this stuff either."

"I guess we can learn together then," Optimus smiled and was pleased when Starscream smiled back at him, although it looked a little strained. "Did Red Alert tell you where my office was?"

"Yes he did," Starscream sounded slightly relieved that the subject was changing.

"I'm usually in there filling out paperwork if you can't find me anywhere else but I'll let you get settled in now."

"Thanks," Starscream stood awkwardly in the hallway until Optimus had left then he entered his room and looked around.

It was a fairly good sized room with more than enough room for three full grown Seekers and even some other stuff. He could easily set up a small lab area so he could work on some of his experiments. Of course he would have to fix the security system so that no one could enter. It should only take about five minutes and that's assuming it was as advanced as the one on the Decepticon's ship.

* * *

"Soundwave, what do you suppose that little traitor is doing now?" Megatron sounded slightly curious.

"Unknown," Soundwave replied in his usual monotone. "Query: why are you curious? Fact: you have been uninterested in Starscream since the day he was sparked."

"I'm just wondering how Prime handled the news that's all," the Decepticon warlord smirked. "I imagine the rest of the Autobots reacted less than favorably and he's under a lot of pressure right now. This would be the best time to attack him as his attention will be divided and I know for a fact that Starscream's probably giving him a lot of trouble. That's all the ungrateful idiot ever gave me."

_Perhaps that's because you never treated him well,_ Soundwave thought but knew better than to say it out loud. "Query: when do you want the troops assembled?"

"I think I'll wait awhile and let Prime squirm," Megatron settled back in his throne. "No doubt he expects me to attack right now but I'll wait until he's let his guard down then we'll attack and I'll not only defeat Prime but I'll also get Starscream back. He might not have been that good of a soldier but he was excellent in the berth."

Soundwave was grateful that his glare was obscured by his visor and mask. Otherwise he was certain that Megatron would have melted from the amount of pure venom in his gaze. "Of course, Lord Megatron, as you command."

"At least one of my soldiers is loyal and I didn't even have to reprogram you," Megatron sighed.

Soundwave's scowl deepened but he merely nodded as if in agreement while he pondered whether or not it would be a good idea to contact Laserbeak. He suddenly had the strangest urge to visit his Creation and make sure that he was all right.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review!


	17. Late Night Bonding

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 17: Late Night Bonding

Warning: non-con mentioned.

* * *

"_Starscream, how dare you fail me again!" hatred shone from Megatron's red optics as he glowered at the hapless Seeker cowering on the floor._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but there were too many!" Starscream chose not to mention that fact that he hadn't pulled out until he had no choice, getting wounded in the process._

"_I don't accept excuses, especially not ones as weak as yours. Cyclonus could handled all those Autobots by himself yet you, my second-in-command, couldn't even hold them off with a full battalion! I do believe that it's time for you to be punished."_

"_No please," Starscream begged as Megatron came closer. "I'll do better next time I promise; just please don't hurt me."_

"_Then perhaps you shouldn't have lost," Megatron smirked before lunging at the Seeker._

Starscream woke up with a gasp; his optics wide as he frantically scanned the room, searching for Megatron. His shoulders slumped in relief once he remembered that he was in the Autobot base, far away from Megatron and his cruelty. But that knowledge did little to erase the feeling of phantom hands roughly caressing his body, of harsh lips brushing up against his own or searing pain as his armor was dented and in some cases completely removed. He was suddenly filled with a strange desire to get out in the open air and feel the wind as it gently touched his wings. He scowled when he remembered the promise to go flying with Jetfire but strongly suspected that the shuttle wouldn't appreciate being woken up at three am just because the Seeker had had a bad dream. That meant his only other option was to go and see if Optimus was still awake so he could grant permission for a quick flight. He only hoped that his Creator wouldn't ask for anything in return as Megatron had been fond of doing.

* * *

Optimus was in the middle of filling out some paperwork (mostly making sure that none of his soldier's stupid requests had accidentally been granted-did they really need a swimming pool?) when he heard something that sounded like footsteps. He frowned; only mildly curious who was up this late when the owner appeared in his doorway. Starscream looked more than a little uncomfortable, embarrassed and nervous all at once as he stood there, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Starscream, what brings you here?" Optimus asked as he put the datapads to the side, careful not to let his elation show.

"I was wondering if it would be all right if I went out for a quick flight. I promise I won't be gone long." The words were casual but Starscream's tone was begging as were his orange optics.

Optimus processed the request then nodded. "I was actually about to go out for a drive myself; would you mind if I joined you?"

"I guess not," Starscream shrugged.

"All right," Optimus smiled as he stood up and walked into the hallway.

The two remained silent long after they had left the base. Optimus allowed Starscream to take the lead; content to merely watch as his Creation soared in the skies above, his red and white form strangely not out of place among the twinkling stars. It was obvious that the two belonged together, unlike Optimus who would never know what it felt like to have the wind play with him. He was a ground mech and would always travel its roads and when they ran out so would his journey. But for Starscream…the sky was never-ending and would always allow the possibilities of new horizons; the perfect setting for a young explorer with wings.

Two hours later Starscream began to slow down, flying low enough that he was level with the top of Optimus's altmode. Hearing the unspoken question Optimus headed towards a small canyon where he transformed and waited until Starscream had done the same. "You're fast," Optimus said admiringly.

Starscream threw him a calculating look. "I was flying slowly so you could keep up," there was no bragging in his tone, merely quiet honesty.

"Well I appreciate it," Optimus laughed. He hesitated then plunged forward, deciding that he had nothing to lose. "If I may ask; was something bothering you? You seemed a little upset in my office."

"It was just a bad dream, nothing to be concerned about," Starscream said quickly.

Optimus didn't believe him but wasn't sure if it would be overstepping his boundaries to push so he nodded. Starscream's wings were twitching and Ratchet's words about Seekers needing touch ran through his processor so he sighed and asked, "Starscream, would it be all right if I gave you a hug?"

Starscream froze and stared at Optimus, suspicion warring with eagerness. He really did want the hug but to have it offered was an unusual experience for him. If he needed one then he had to ask Megatron and the warlord always demanded payment of some form and so it wasn't usually worth it but Optimus had been the one to initiate it this time. "Will you be requiring anything in return?"

"No," Optimus shook his head.

"All right."

Starscream stepped forward hesitantly until he was within an arms length of Optimus and waited. The elder Transformer moved slowly, making sure to telegraph his every move so that he didn't startle the younger one. He wrapped his arms around Starscream, inwardly wincing when he realized that the Seeker just barely reached his chin. Starscream moved just as slowly, flinching ever so slightly as he allowed Optimus to envelop him in the warm embrace, eventually returning it. They stood like that for some time, both relishing the contact until Starscream began to fidget. Optimus reluctantly let go and they moved apart, cautiously eyeing each other.

"We should probably get back," Starscream sounded slightly regretful. "It's late and you need to recharge."

Optimus blinked once he realized what time it was and silently agreed. "I'm not as young as I used to be but I enjoyed our time together and I hope we can do it against some time."

"It was tolerable," Starscream admitted. "So perhaps we can. I'll race you," he said eagerly.

"You're on," Optimus transformed and took off at top speed.

"No fair!" Starscream yelled as he launched himself into the air. "That's cheating."

"You're a whole lot faster than me; I need every advantage that I can get."

"It still won't help you though," Starscream's engines rumbled and suddenly the Seeker was gone, leaving behind a trail of white smoke in the air.

"No it won't," Optimus sighed then continued heading back, albeit a little slower than at first. He would have to get a good night's rest and refuel before he could even dream about catching up with Starscream.

He was slightly surprised to find that Starscream had waited at the entrance for him but didn't comment on it; instead they exchanged pleasantries before going to their own rooms in hopes of catching a few hours of sleep before time to get up. And to Starscream's utmost surprise he didn't have another bad dream that night.

* * *

A/N; Hope you guys liked! Please read and review! I'm going to be really busy this weekend so I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter.


	18. Soundwave & Laserbeak

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 18: Soundwave & Laserbeak

It didn't take long for Soundwave to decide that he absolutely detested Earth. Transformers as a whole didn't like organic substances as they had a tendency to get stuck in small, hard to reach places that could cause serious injuries if they attempted to transform or weren't removed. So the fact that the War had brought them to an entirely organic planet was one of the main reasons that tempers were so high between the two factions right now. But that was also why Soundwave knew he wouldn't be followed when he left the Decepticon moon base and warped to the planet's surface below where he and Laserbeak had decided to meet. They hadn't used their com links as it was too dangerous; instead they had used their Creator-bond, which allowed them to communicate over long distances, mostly so they could tell if the other was still alive or not but when they were in close proximity like this then they could also send brief messages and coordinates.

The leaves overhead rustled and Laserbeak came into view. He landed on a tree branch so that he was level with Soundwave's face and waited.

"Observation: you look well. Query: how are you doing?" Soundwave spoke first.

"Pretty good all things considered," Laserbeak replied. "You?"

"Soundwave: reconsidering life decisions. Megatron: no longer acceptable to lead Decepticon army."

"You should have thought of that before you attacked Starscream."

Ah. So that was the problem. Soundwave should have known that his Creation had already found out how and why Starscream was now staying with the Autobots. "Fact: Starscream's life was in danger. Observation: he would have never sought help if he was left to his own devices."

"That's true," Laserbeak smiled, looking slightly more relieved now that he knew his father hadn't wanted to hurt Starscream. No Creation wanted to believe that of their Creator of course but they were on different sides now and the Decepticons had changed drastically since they first banded together, desperate to be recognized as more than third class citizens.

"Query: how is Starscream doing?"

"I'll show you," Laserbeak grinned mischievously then transmitted all of the data he had collected on Starscream and Optimus since the Seeker's arrival at the base. Just because no one ever saw him didn't mean that he wasn't there.

"Soundwave: glad Starscream is settling in."

"You sound happy, Creator, what did you do?" Laserbeak was immediately suspicious.

"Soundwave: merely made suggestions. Observation: Autobots may soon have more Seekers joining them."

"Why would the Seekers go to the Autobots? Wouldn't they report to Megatron first?"

"Fact: Seekers can locate one another through special sensors that ground mechs do not have. Fact: they will be able to pinpoint Starscream's exact location before reaching Megatron's base."

"Oh I know Hot Shot and the others are just going to be thrilled." the flying recorder giggled. "How are my siblings doing?"

"Siblings: doing well but miss you as do I. We want you to return home soon," Soundwave allowed just a tiniest hint of sadness to leak through his voice.

"I miss you guys to," Laserbeak's smile disappeared.

"Soundwave: after this mess with Starscream has been fixed will leave the Decepticons. Query: will Laserbeak return home then?"

"You're really going to leave?" Laserbeak's optics widened.

"Soundwave: tired of Megatron's incompetence. Starscream: second-in-command and Megatron's Creation, he will be a suitable leader. Laserbeak: always welcome not matter what you choose."

"I'll think about it," Laserbeak promised. "Mostly all I do anyways is keep an optic on the kids. For organics they're not too bad; even Starscream likes them a little bit."

Soundwave actually chuckled at the thought of Starscream getting along with organics, a species he had once referred to as being the most disgusting things in the universe. "Observation: he is indeed Optimus Prime's Creation."

"That's a good thing though," Laserbeak pointed out then the two of them fell silent. It was a comfortable silence though, one that didn't need awkward words or empty gestures to fill it. "We should be getting back now; the Autobots will start wondering where I am."

"Soundwave: should return as well. Laserbeak: be careful."

"You too," Laserbeak said simply then flew away.

Soundwave watched sadly as his Creation flew away before turning and heading towards the coordinates that he had had the warp gate send him to.

* * *

When Laserbeak returned to the Autobot base it was to find Starscream sitting in front with the kids as they played a game of tag with the mini-Cons.

"So," Starscream said neutrally in a quiet tone of voice. "How's Soundwave doing?"

"Fine," Laserbeak's voice came out as a squeak. "How did you know about that?"

Starscream merely looked at him.

"Never mind," Laserbeak sighed as he landed on Starscream's shoulder. The Seeker made for an excellent observation post.

* * *

There was no one in the warp gate room to witness Soundwave's arrival, a fact for which he was extremely grateful as it took him a few minutes to hide his emotions once more. Being in such close proximity to his Creations always made him so emotional, something he didn't usually care about but it was dangerous, especially when one considered Megatron. Even though the warlord didn't feel any other emotions than lust and hatred he was quite adept at sensing them in others and manipulating them to better suit his needs; something that Starscream had learned far too late.

"Soundwave," Megatron stood in the hallway, his arms crossed. "What did you find out?"

Soundwave was slightly confused until he remembered that he told Megatron he was going down to Earth to investigate what he thought might be a mini-Con energy signature. "Soundwave: discovered nothing. Observation: computer systems must have a glitch. Recommendation: fix immediately."

"Whose job is that?" Megatron asked, only slightly interested.

"Starscream: was responsible for computer maintenance."

"You fix it then," Megatron ordered then headed down the hall, presumably to his quarters.

"Soundwave: not skilled with computers," the cassette sighed heavily but moved to do Megatron's bidding despite the fact that nothing was wrong with them.

* * *

"Hey, TC, we'll be within scanning range of the Decepticon base soon," Skywarp spoke up hesitantly.

Thundercracker frowned. "I'm picking up on another Seeker but that signal is coming from the planet and not the base."

"So what are we gonna do?" Skywarp asked. "Are we going to meet Starscream first or Megatron?"

"It would probably be a good idea to talk to Starscream first," Thundercracker decided. "Especially if Megatron really doesn't want us to form a Trine."

"Are we really going to take him down, TC?"

"If that's what our Trine leader wants then that's what we'll do." Thundercracker had considered their options a long time ago and had come to the conclusion that neither one of them was Trine leader material. Skywarp was far too immature and Thundercracker acquiesced to his demands to easily. So that meant that whoever their third was would be the leader; he could only hope that Starscream would be a good one.

"As long as I don't have to give the orders," Skywarp sighed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked. Please read and review! Sorry it took so long to update but I was kind of busy this weekend. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be posted. If you have any suggestions for future chapters please let me know!


	19. Bonds

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 19: Bonds

Prowl was one of Optimus's most dedicated soldiers; unfortunately he preferred paperwork to weapons and was determined to make sure that everyone filled out the proper amount whether they wanted to or not. Fortunately for Optimus Jazz, Prowl's bondmate and best friend, had decided that the two of them needed to go and explore Earth for a little bit, which meant that Optimus could ignore all of those boring datapads and escape outside for a little fresh air. The fact that Starscream had taken to going outdoors every day so he could greet the kids when they came over after school had absolutely nothing to do with it whatsoever. Thankfully Starscream was kind enough to buy his lame excuses for showing up whenever he went out or perhaps the Seeker was too scared to admit that Optimus might genuinely care for him. That was the more likely explanation as Starscream seemed to be overly fond of pointing out the gaps in Prowl's logic, causing more than one processor crash much to Ratchet's dismay and everyone else's amusement.

"I see that you're taking advantage of Prowl's absence as well," Starscream grinned as Optimus sat on a nearby rock, obeying the unspoken rule that there must be some distance between them at all times.

"Prowl is a good friend but he can be a bit overwhelming at times," Optimus agreed then chuckled when he heard Ratchet's curses as Scavenger and Ironhide decided to use each other as target practice.

"I understand completely," Starscream assured him. "Cyclonus is the exact same way only he doesn't have a logic glitch. I swear; I don't know how Demolisher puts up with him at times."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked, suddenly curious.

"You really didn't know? The two of them are lovers; they're planning on getting bonded after the war is over," Starscream looked slightly surprised that the Autobots didn't know that bit of information.

"We definitely didn't know that. We don't really keep track of the Decepticons' love lives."

"It's a pity; I know for a fact you could have severely crippled us if you had captured one of them. The other would have gone to rescue him and you could have attacked us; quite possibly defeating us. Come to think of it that's probably why they never told Megatron."

"But how do you know?" Optimus was immediately suspicious.

Starscream shifted, looking slightly embarrassed. "Promise you're not going to freak out or get mad?"

"I promise," Optimus said soothingly, having learned that Starscream frightened easily and was not against hiding in the medbay if he deemed it necessary which meant that Optimus would be forced to brave Red Alert's furious scowl as he stumbled through an apology.

"Sometimes we would…interface together and they liked to talk afterwards," the young Seeker was focused intently on a spot on the ground.

"Did you agree to it?" Optimus forced himself not to think about the fact that they didn't know that Starscream wasn't full-grown yet and as such wouldn't realize the potential harm they could have caused.

"Yes," Starscream flushed, an oddly defensive tone in his voice.

"Then I don't see why I should get mad about it." Primus, were all younglings this confusing? No wonder other Creators got so stressed out.

Starscream blinked then grinned, the sunlight glinting off of his fangs. "Autobots are weird," he declared.

"Why?"

"You just are."

"Technically you're half-Autobot," Optimus reminded him.

"True but I'm also half-Decepticon." Starscream's smile disappeared and his shoulders slumped.

"What's wrong?" Optimus desperately wished that there was a handbook for Creators who suddenly found out they had a half-grown Creation. He could really use it right about now.

"Do you think the other Autobots will ever accept me? Not the ones here on Earth but the ones back on Cybertron. They're probably going to think that this is a trick of some sort or, at the very least, demand that I pay for the crimes I've committed while serving Megatron."

"But that wasn't your fault; Megatron tricked you into doing all those terrible things. Besides, I think you've already paid your dues," Optimus said seriously. Starscream still didn't look convinced so he tried a different tactic. "I don't care what the other Autobots say; you're _my_ Creation and that's all that matters to me."

It was then that it happened; Optimus wasn't sure if it was an unconscious instinct on Starscream's part or not but he felt something hesitantly poking at his spark, ready to leave if it wasn't wanted. He froze; somehow he knew that that was Starscream on the other end, searching for someone, anyone to love him. Instinctively Optimus responded, his own brilliant blue spark grabbing hold of the fragile green threads as it pulled them in close. The instant the bond had been established Optimus felt a rush of emotions. He wasn't sure whose they were but it didn't really matter. There was a little bit of fear that he would mess this up, that he would get hurt again, happiness that he finally had this after so many millennia of searching, that he could take care of the younger one, and love. A love so strong that it surprised them both but it was there nonetheless.

Starscream gasped, his intakes stalling momentarily. He could, he could _feel_ another presence now. It was warm and inviting and it was all for him. His own spark was now trying to draw back, unable to believe that it had been welcomed but the other wouldn't let him. It sent waves of love and calm reassurance through the newly formed bond in an attempt to soothe him. He sensed, rather than felt, Optimus gently squeezing his hand.

"It's okay," Optimus whispered. "I'm not going to leave you alone ever again I promise."

"I think," Starscream stopped then started again. "I think that I believe you and that scares me more than anything else in the world."

"I know," Optimus hesitated then wrapped Starscream in a hug, ignoring the surprised chirps coming from the mini-Cons who were unsuccessfully hiding behind a fairly large rock. The Seeker leaned into the embrace, loving just how right it felt being in his Creator's arms. It felt nothing like Megatron's and that thought made him happy.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review!

A/N/N: Just to clarify; a few days have passed in-between chapters because since TC and Warp have to bypass the moon it's taking them longer than usual to reach Earth. Sorry it's short but I should post a new chapter later this afternoon.


	20. Trine

The Re-Creation Of Starscream

Chapter 20: Trine

It took Starscream a day or two to figure out that those blips on his radar were actually Seekers. It was confirmed by the fact that the Autobots hadn't picked up on them yet, something he had discovered by hacking into their systems. Access probably could have been granted if he had asked but it was just easier to hack than to explain why he needed to get in. However, he was now being faced with a dilemma; should he tell anyone else? Optimus would probably be hurt if Starscream chose to exclude him but the youngling's instincts told him that this was private; something that no one else, Creator or not, should be involved in. So, with that decision in processor, he sent a brief message to Optimus, explaining that he would be going out for a short flight by himself then left the base.

Less than an hour later Starscream landed in a clearing but he was not alone. Two other Seekers were already waiting for him; one was red and blue while the other was purple and black. The three circled each other, optics searching for defects while their energy fields lightly pushed against one another. Starscream was the first to break away; launching himself into the air as he began a series of maneuvers, ones that he knew but had never learned. Diving and rolling, making sure that he looked alluring as well as mysterious. Soon two other pairs of thrusters activated and they joined him, their moves somehow complementing his. Now the tricky part came; using their special abilities and seeing how well they worked together.

This time it was the black and purple one that made the first move as he vanished only to reappear three miles away. Starscream grinned as he relished the challenge and flew faster than he ever had before, quickly catching up. The red and blue one was next; there was a loud boom as he began flying towards them. Starscream flew back and laughed playfully. The sonic boom had definitely hurt his audio receptors and would, no doubt, deafen a lesser opponent but Starscream wasn't second-in-command of the Decepticon army because he was weak.

The three Seekers then landed, their energy fields already starting to sync as they stared at each other for several minutes.

"Quite an impressive technique," Starscream said offhandedly as he nodded at both of them.

"You weren't bad yourself," the red and blue one said. "My designation is Thundercracker and my companion is Skywarp."

"Hi," Skywarp waved cheerfully.

"Starscream."

"You are untrined," Thundercracker observed.

"What of it?" Starscream's optics had narrowed dangerously.

"Do you want to Trine with us?" Skywarp asked abruptly.

Starscream blinked. "You don't know the meaning of tact do you?"

"Unfortunately he doesn't," Thundercracker sighed. "But that was our intent in coming here; to see if you would Trine with us."

"Why me?" Starscream crossed his arms and waited expectantly.

"Because we need a third; I am already nine million and Skywarp is eight. My systems will start shutting down soon and you are our last hope."

"Seven million," Starscream said after a brief pause.

The other two Seekers stared at him in shock, their optics wide as they mentally did the math.

"I was placed in an adult frame after being sparked," Starscream was a little irritated; why did he have to explain himself every single time?

"That's nice," Thundercracker said diplomatically, sensing that it was a sensitive subject.

"Where are your Creators? Were they killed by the Autobots?" Skywarp asked.

Starscream's scowl deepened and he hissed, "Megatron and Optimus Prime are my Creators. Megatron used their coding in an experiment and created me instead of an unstoppable soldier."

"So are you even alive?" Skywarp asked curiously.

"Do you even have a processor? Because I'm really starting to doubt it," the youngest Seeker was really annoyed now.

"Skywarp, if he weren't alive then he wouldn't have been able to do that dance," Thundercracker explained gently. "Only a real Seeker could have known those moves besides that's a very rude question to ask someone that you want to Trine with."

"Sorry," Skywarp apologized.

"It's fine; just don't do it again."

"So will you consider trining with us? You need one just as badly as us," Thundercracker implored. He really did want Starscream as his Trine leader; the Seeker's moves had been incredible.

"I might but there are some things that you should know first; I am no longer staying with the Decepticons. I have moved into the Autobot base."

"We can handle that," Skywarp assured him. "Can I prank them?"

Thundercracker groaned; Skywarp really wasn't helping their chances. If anything he was only making them worse.

"Let me make myself clear," Starscream strode forward until he was standing directly in front of Skywarp. "If you even think about touching my lab equipment or anything else of mine at all I will personally weld one of your hands to your aft and the other to your interfacing panel. Do you understand me?"

"Understood," Skywarp's optics were wide; no one had ever threatened him like that before and he strongly suspected that Starscream not only meant it but he would also follow through. "I'll leave your stuff alone."

"Good," Starscream nodded in satisfaction.

Thundercracker made the first move; he extended his energy field so that it encased the three of them. Starscream looked surprised but nodded then he and Skywarp followed suit, their energy fields now fully synced. Emotions bled through as did fleeting images as the Trine-bond was formed.

"We should probably return to the base now; Optimus is probably getting worried by now," Starscream said abruptly, having been startled when he checked his chronometer and learning that they had been out there for over three hours.

"That's a good idea," Thundercracker agreed. He couldn't wait to see how the Autobot leader reacted to this.

Starscream laughed, having picked up on Thundercracker's thoughts via their bonds. Then he took off again, his Trinemates following as they easily fell into a flight pattern.

Not only was Optimus Prime waiting outside for them but his two medics were with him along with Scavenger, Ironhide, Jazz and Prowl, each one looking stern. Starscream paid them no mind as he landed in front of Optimus, his optics shining.

"Optimus, I would like you to meet you my Trine."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked. Please read and review!


End file.
